Purple Eyes
by Bulma3678
Summary: It was just a normal day for the two half-saiyans, Gohan and Trunks, when they sensed an odd power level. After they went to investigate, they barely realized that their days wouldn't so be normal anymore! Read as the classic story of Dragon Ball Z unfolds, but with one extra character! First chapter redone.
1. Meetings Version 1

**Ok I know I haven't been on in awhile but, I'm back (for now). Anyway, I don't own Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT and the name and characteristics of Kairi belongs to the makers of Kingdom Hearts franchise. OK enjoy!**

Takes place in future timeline...yeah.

"Darn them! They're too powerful!", a pissed off, 13 year old Trunks shouted.

It had been three days since the last android attack and Trunks and Gohan were in a daily training routine.

"Did you just sense that immense power level?", Gohan asked.

"Yeah, what was that?", Trunks replied.

Gohan and Trunks flew to the north where they sensed the power level. There, they found a small capsule house and a young girl outside it. She looked to be no more than 13 years old.

"Who are you?", the girl asked.

"I should be asking you that same question.", Gohan said

"Well, I'm Kairi and...I have a tail", she pointed out.

Kairi had the most gorgeous shoulder-length hair and the most piercing, but kind purple eyes.

"I'm Gohan and this is my friend Trunks.", Gohan stated.

"Nice to meet you.", Trunks said, awkwardly.

"Umm...do you guys want to come inside? You both look a little bit like you're freezing.", Kairi asked .

So, the three people went inside and Kairi offered both men a cup of tea, which they gladly accepted.

"So, why exactly do you have a tail?", Gohan asked, confused.

"Oh, I uh, I'm a Saiyan.", she answered.

Gohan and Trunks did a spit-take when they heard that news. Then Kairi told them about how her parents, Fasha and Tora had her when they were down in Hell. **A.N. (Sounds weird? I know. Couldn't think of any way to put it.)**

"So, you're a 13 year old saiyan who was born in Hell?", Trunks asked.

"Yep, I know it sounds weird, doesn't it?", Kairi said.

"Can you transform into a Super Saiyan?", Gohan asked.

Kairi shook her head and then Gohan explained what it was.

"O.K., Trunks and I need to head back to our training. See you around!", Gohan said as he and Trunks flew away to a desolate rock settlement.

"Bye!", Kairi shouted as they left.

**So, how was it? Was it good? Or just ok? Can I get into legal trouble if I don't change Kairi's name? Don't forget to review!**


	2. Meetings Version 2

**Hey! This is a re-do of the first chapter! I've been putting it off, but no more of that! Hopefully you guys will like these better than the others! Seriously the originals suck so much, that I can't even read them. And they're mine! Well, I own nothing but Kairi! Read on!**

_**OoOoO**_

_**Future Time line**_

Trunks and Gohan were in the middle of one of their new daily training regimes to beat the androids. Stopping suddenly, they both sensed a strange power level far away. Nodding to each other, they flew off into it's direction.

_**OoOoO**_

Punching the air, the girl jumped up and kicked a nearby tree. Preparing to punch the air again, the girl stopped, seeing that a young man was where the empty air was. Jumping back, guilty-faced, the girl started apologizing.

"No need to apologize! You didn't even hit me. You almost did, but you stopped yourself.", Gohan told the girl.

Upon examining her, they saw that the girl had short black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a light blue long sleeve under it and white pants with a brown belt. She also had on a pair of brown boots and black gloves that only covered the bottom half of her fingers.

"Still. Wait. Why are you here anyway? No one else lives here." the girl asked, staring at the two males oddly.

"We should ask you the same question.", Gohan said.

"Yes, well, I've been here my whole life. You've been here for the last couple minutes.", the girl told Gohan and Trunks.

"Fair enough. Where are your parents? You don't look old enough to be living by yourself.", Gohan asked, making the girl uncomfortable.

Shifting slightly, the girl pointed at two pieces of wood sticking up from the ground that had writing on them. Going to investigate, Trunks found the words, written crudely, 'Rest In Peace'. Walking back to Gohan, he whispered the word 'graves', making Gohan wince in realization.

"I-I'm sorry.", Gohan said, looking away.

"It doesn't matter. It happened when I was young. I've gotten over it...mostly.", the girl said, sighing.

"Young?", Gohan asked again, not knowing that asking that was impolite.

Putting up a hand, the girl held up five fingers. Asking how she was taken care of, the girl said that her elderly neighbors took care of her. Until they died, too. But she then added that they died when she was 11 years old.

"Wow. If you don't mind my asking, how did your parents die?", Trunks asked, talking to the girl.

Putting on a look of disgust, the girl told them, "Androids. Stupid, evil androids. They came here and killed almost everyone who lived here. Luckily the ones who took care of me weren't in the neighborhood at that time. Well, what used to be one. Now look at it.", the girl laughed weakly, "Now there's just one girl left here.".

"Oh. I kind of know how you feel. The androids killed my father when I was a baby.", Trunks said, unsure of what else to say.

Absentmindedly, the girl nodded. Silence ensued the small group for a few more minutes, no one making eye contact.

"Hey, you never told us your name.", Gohan said, just realizing that.

"Heh, sorry. It's Kairi. Kairi Hashi.", the girl known as Kairi said.

"Ah. My name is Son Gohan. My friend here is Trunks Brief." Gohan told Kairi.

Kairi nodded and gave a weak smile. Saying that it was nice to meet them, she said that they should leave so that she could continue to train.

"You train?", Trunks asked, surprised.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?".

"No, but, why do you? It's not like a full human could beat two cyborgs.", Trunks told Kairi.

"Hah. Jokes on you two then.", Kairi said, laughing at the two hybrids.

Wide-eyed, Gohan asked Kairi what she meant.

"Oh, I doubt that you know what it is, but I happen to be an alien. A Saiyan to be precise.", Kairi told them, making them stare at her in disbelief.

"You're a Saiyan?!", Trunks called out.

"Yeah. So?", the girl asked. The brown belt unraveled and showed that it was actually a brown tail.

"Trunks and I just happen to be half Saiyans. Tell me, how old are you? To my understanding, Planet Vegeta was blown up a long, long time ago.

"You know, I probably shouldn't tell you, but I'll make an exception. I'm 13 years old.", Kairi told them both.

"So is Trunks. Anyway, how is it that you're a Saiyan? You're way too young to have been from the original planet.", Gohan said, making Kairi sigh.

"Yeah. The original planet has nothing to do with it. In all actuality, my actual parents died and were full-blooded Saiyans. While in Hell, well, you can figure that out. But the thing is, when someone is born, but both parents are both already dead, they're sent to the planet where the highest number of the race still live. They're sent when they're three years old. But it doesn't happen a lot. Really ever. I guess I should feel special." Kairi told them.

"Sounds crazy. Although you do have the tail. Hm, well, I don't have any evidence to not believe you. Can you go Super Saiyan?", Gohan asked.

"Super what?".

"Super Saiyan. It's a transformation that Saiyans can use to get 50 times their normal power. Their hair goes blonde and their eyes go blue. But it only happens when the person is full of anger.", Gohan explained.

Kairi said that she'd never done that. Gohan nodded and then said that he and Trunks were leaving, saying that they needed to finish their daily training also. Saying small goodbyes, the two hybrids left.

_**OoOoO**_

**Okay, this is a much better version of chapter one. Seriously. And it explains so much more than the original did. Well, I hope you guys liked this re-do! See you guys in the re-do of chapter two!**


	3. Terrible Event

**Hi! Um, can I get into legal trouble if I don't change Kairi's name? I hope not. BTW, Kairi's hair color is black. Dragon Ball/Z/GT belongs to Akira Toriyama. OK, onto chapter 2!**

_**Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__Trunks couldn't breath. He just stared at the lifeless body of his mentor Gohan. He screamed his lungs out. His lavender hair went gold, his eyes teal.

_**In the North**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"What is that?", Kairi asked, looking at a gigantic beam of yellow light in the sky.

_**Back to the abandoned city ruins~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

She flew towards the light as fast as she could. There, once she landed, Kairi saw Trunks crying and screaming, his hair lavender and eyes blue again.

"Trunks! What happened?", she said, but then she saw Gohan's dead body.

"Those friken androids! DARN THEM!", Trunks screamed.

Kairi was whispering, trying to calm Trunks down. He stop screaming and hugged her, then cried himself to sleep.

"I guess I'm gonna need to get him back to his home, where is that exactly. Well, he was wearing a Capsule Corp. shirt, I guess I'll take him there then.", Kairi whispered.

So, Kairi flew with Trunks slung over her shoulder, going to Capsule Corp.

Kairi landed outside of what was left of the yellow dome.

"Hello! Is anyone here?", Kairi asked, shouting.

"Who's there?", Bulma asked, stepping out of the building.

Kairi explained what happended from what Trunks told her and what she saw.

"Oh my Kami, that's terrible. Gohan was like a father to Trunks.", Bulma said, tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean like a father? If it's not to painful to tell." Kairi asked quickly.

"Oh, it's OK, I'll just tell you the whole story.", Bulma said, wiping her tears.

So, Bulma told Kairi about the whole story, with the beginning when she met Goku, up until the androids came.

"Well, Trunks' father sounds like an ass.", Kairi said bluntly.

"He might of acted like one, but I always knew he cared about me and Trunks.", Bulma said, sadness in her eyes.

The two ended up chatting the whole night. Then Bulma offered Kairi to stay the night, which she accepted, although hesitant.

"Mom, wait time is what? Why's Kairi here?", Trunks asked, eyes red and tear marks on his cheeks.

"Oh, you're up. It's 11:30 p.m., and Kairi brought you here after you fell asleep/passed out.".

"When is Kairi gonna have to leave?", Trunks asked.

"When she wants to, I'll go make a pot of tea, help yourselves to the chips on the table you two.", Bulma said.

Bulma went into the kitchen to make the tea and the two 13 year olds ambushed the chips.

They started talking, getting to know each other better.

"Hey, are you going to be OK?, Kairi asked Trunks, who had a mouthful of chips.

"Yeah, I guess, after awhile.", Trunks replied.

**So, how was it? Better than the first chapter, I think so. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Android Attack

**I would like to thank gamemaster1995, and I do plan to put more action in this chapter. Dragon Ball/Z/GT belongs to Akira Toriyama. Takes place one year after chapter 2. ENJOY!**

Trunks and Kairi were in their daily training regime.

"Take this! Firework Flash!", Kairi screamed.

Bright, colorful lights surrounded her hands, then they turned into a giant beam of purple ki. Trunks guarded, his shirt torn, then he did a round-house kick to Kairi's back. She evaded.

"Heh, nice try sword boy.", Kairi said.

They both punched each others faces, making them do mid-air back-flips. Trunks tried slashing her with his sword, but it just cut measly hairs off Kairi's head. Then, she kneed him in the groin, making him go out of Super Saiyan form.

"So unfair.", Trunks said in a high pitched voice.

Kairi was laughing while Trunks was anime-crying. They were flying back to Capsule Corp. until they heard a enormous explosion.

"It's those darn androids again.", Trunks said, obviously annoyed.

"Kami, how many friken times do those morons keep attack?", Kairi said, even more annoyed.

"At least three times a week.", Trunks replied.

So they flew towards where the androids were attacking and landed, which stopped 18's attacks towards the citizens.

"Go, take the remaining survivors to somewhere safe.", Trunks commanded.

Kairi flew away with about twenty-seven people holding onto her.

"Hey kid, what do you think your doing?", 17 asked, looking pissed.

A golden aura surrounded Trunks, his hair sticking up, turning gold. His eyes turning teal. Then Trunks rushed and punched 17 in the stomach. Then 18 kicked Trunks in the back, making him spit out blood.

"Face it kid, you'll never be as strong as us.", 18 said, laughing.

"But I can still try!", Trunks screamed, powering up.

17 and 18 struck, 17 punching Trunks in the stomach, 18 elbowing Trunks in the jaw. Trunks was bleeding heavily. Kairi had flown back to the fight. Trunks had passed out from blood loss, his face as pale as a ghost.

"I'll make you pay for that!", Kairi screamed.

Her aura went violet, rocks from the broken concrete went mid-air. Kairi's lungs burned, her power level sky rocketed. She dodged one of 17's attacks, then kneed him in the groin.

"I just love doing that.", Kairi said.

18 tried to hit her with a ki attack, but failed. Then 17 and 18 combined their power with a huge ki attack, but Kairi simply returned the gesture and knocked them both off their feet. They both got off the ground and rushed her. First she held them off fine, until her energy was depleting.

"What's the matter? Tired? We're not.", 17 said smirking.

Kairi also passed out. The two androids grabbed both 14 year olds and threw them as far as the can.

_**Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Trunks and Kairi had landed on a desolate rocky area. Then Trunks woke up, and screamed. His jaw was broken and six of his ribs were fractured. Kairi's right arm was broken, left eye bruised, and knee broken, the bone partially sticking out. He flew with Kairi in his arms, swaying out of the sky every now and then. When they arrived at Capsule Corp., Bulma got Trunks and Kairi immediate hospital care.

_**Another Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__"How are you two?", Bulma asked.

"Fine, thank you.", Kairi replied.

They had been 'hospitalized' for a week since their last fight with the androids. Kairi's bone was back in place and Trunks' jaw was fully healed due to their Saiyan heritage.

**I know it was an abrupt end, but I am really tired! I hope it fit you guy's taste for action for now.**

**Don't forget to review and GOOD NIGHT!**


	5. To The Past!

**AYE! This is my fifth chapter! WOOT WOOT! Unfortunately, I need to go back to school soon, so don't expect an update a day. So, we're finally getting to the actual story now! YAY! On you people read! I OWN NOTHING! AND I FEEL STUPID BEACAUSE PEOPLE DON'T OWN NAMES!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~1 year after the last chapter!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, looks like the time-machine is done.", Bulma said to herself.

The time-machine Bulma had been building has finally been built and it's almost time for Trunks and Kairi to go back in time.

"Wow, it's so big!", Kairi said.

"When should we leave?", Trunks asked.

"I don't know, how about tomorrow?", Kairi answered.

"Sound good!", Trunks replied.

~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, we better go now.", Trunks said

"You two be careful! I mean it!", Bulma said.

Trunks and Kairi climbed into the time-machine and sat in the two chairs. They turned on the machine and before they knew it, they were traveling through time. After a couple of hours, they arrived at their destination, twenty years in the past.

"Well, looks like we're here.", Kairi stated.

"Yeah, let's go take care of Frieza!", Trunks exclaimed.

So, they flew over to King Cold's spaceship and landed.

~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks was on a nearby cliff. He had just taken on Frieza's death ball.

"Hey, Frieza!, Trunks shouted.

Trunks shot a ki blast in the alien's direction, then jumped to the air and cut it to pieces.

"One down, one to go!", Kairi exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~About two minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Trunks just killed King Cold. Kairi didn't feel like fighting someone so much weaker than she.

"Hey, Goku should be arriving soon, you guys want to come?", Trunks asked/yelled to the Z-Fighters.

'Yeah! Come on!", Kairi shouted.

Trunks, Kairi, and the Z-Fighters had landed a few miles from where Goku would be landing. Trunks took out a capsule case and threw the capsule.

"Hey, it's pretty dry out here, you guys want a drink?", Trunks asked.

"Sure!", Bulma said.

Bulma and Gohan ran to the mini cooler.

"Orange for me!", Gohan called.

"Is there a grape guys?", Krillin asked.

"Yeah two grapes.".

Everyone, except Vegeta and Piccolo had grabbed a soda from the cooler.

"Cough-dick-cough.", Kairi said while she was staring at Vegeta.

"What was that?", Vegeta yelled.

"Nothing...bastard.", Kairi said/muttered.

"I thought I told you not to fight with anyone.", Trunks whispered.

"Why would I listen to you?".

"Don't make me bring up the 'Great Ape Embarrassment Of Last Year'!", Trunks retorted.

Kairi's face went beet red at the mention of those six words.

~~~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, Goku should be arriving any minute now!", Trunks called.

Everyone flew to the crash site. Then, after Goku landed, Trunks asked him if he, Kairi, and Goku could speak in private.

"Okay, what do you need to talk about? And, who are you?", Goku asked.

"I'm Kairi, and this is Trunks. We're from twenty years into the future.", Kairi said, with a serious face.

"What Vegeta said was true, I am a Super Saiyan, can you transform for me?", Trunks said.

"Sure."

Goku went Super Saiyan, and Trunks attacked him with his sword, told him about the androids, gave Goku the medicine and then he and Kairi left.

"Bye you guys!", Kairi called.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Back To The Future~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're back!", Trunks called.

"Trunks! South City needs help! They're being attacked again.", Bulma said.

Trunks and Kairi flew to South City and confronted the androids. Kairi punched 17's gut, then 18 kicked her back. In result, Trunks shot a flurry of KI blasts at 18. 17 and 18 then rush attacked Trunks and Kairi. Then, Kairi passed out.

"Kairi!", Trunks shouted. Unfortunately, while Trunks rushed over to see if Kairi was okay, 17 knocked Trunks out.

A hours after the fight, Kairi and Trunks woke up. And flew back to Capsule Corp. to recover and wait for three years to pass.

**So, how was it? They finally went to the past! FINALLY! What was I thinking when I was typing that last chapter? Things were bad for me last night. My brother was stuck in the bathroom and the doorknob had to be taken off. NOW THERE'S A WHOLE IN THE DOOR! Don't forget to review!**


	6. -Insert Appropriate Title Here-

**Hey! I have not updated in a long time have I? Well, school has been rough. I've started reading some more manga though! It's...Furuba (Fruits Basket)! Ok, I really need to stick to a title and a description for this story, don't I? If you would be so kind to read this know, please do so.**

"Hey, wait up!", Kairi called.

She and Trunks were flying to the next city over and Kairi was falling behind. Being a nice boy, Trunks slowed down. They eventually arrived to the city and located the androids.

"Hey sis, looks like little lover-boy's here with his little girlfriend.", Android 17 laughed.

"S-Shut up!", Trunks shouted while face turned as red as a beet.

"Show some respect to your superiors!", 18 retorted, as she rushed at Trunks, digging her knee in his stomach. 17 was using Kairi as a punching bag. Kairi after-imaged behind him, and kick his ass.

"What is with you and doing that?", Android 17 screamed, confused.

"It's fun!", Kairi replied.

Trunks and 18 were exchanging Ki blasts. Unfortunately, 18 dodged 99% of them, Trunks dodged 2%. Trunks and Kairi were beaten about five minutes later, after being punched, kicked, blasted, and swung. Kairi and Trunks were out cold for about 2 hours. Then Kairi woke up. She noticed that Trunks had a cut that was bleeding on his cheek. She tore a small piece of cloth off her shirt and dampened it in a rain puddle, then wiped his cheek with it.

'Wow, this must have been bleeding for a while, I hope he's OK.', Kairi thought.

Trunks moved his face in pain, then shot up, now awake. Kairi's hand was still on his cheek and both 18 year olds were blushing.

"I-I was just-", Kairi stuttered.

Trunks leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. It was a long, passionate kiss, but suddenly, Trunks lurched away.

"We shouldn't do this.", he whispered. "Why", Kairi asked.

"Because, we're living in a hell! If the androids found out about a relationship between us, they would use it against us. Torture each of us. And even now, I hate to see you in misery, imagine what it would be like if we had an emotional bond.", Trunks answered.

Kairi had a look of immense sadness on her face.

"Yeah well, after saying that, **you **put me in misery!," Kairi shouted at him.

"Look, I care about you, I do! I want a relationship between us too! But it would be used against us!", Trunks shouted at her.

Trunks had never shouted at Kairi **ever** before.

"**I hate you.**", she whispered. Then she flew off into the cloudy sky. She flew all the way back to where it all began, to her home in the north. Luckily, it hadn't been destroyed, but there was a terrible stench of rotten food emanating from the refrigerator. She walked to her old bed, collapsed, and cried herself to sleep. Something she hadn't done since her parents died.

'Why, out of all of these days did this have to happen? On **this **day?'. She thought.

_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ "Kairi, stay in your room!", her 'father' said to her._

_ The androids had found the little house in the north. Kairi's adopted parents, Ai Hashi (mother) and Eito Hashi (farther) ran outside to try and protect their home and daughter._

_ "Just leave here! Please!", Ai pleaded._

_ "I'm sorry, but we can't do that. Actually I'm not sorry at all!", 17 laughed._

_ "You monsters!", Ai shouted. The next thing that happened was 18 snapped her neck._

_ "Ai! No!", Eito screamed._

_ Kairi ran outside, after seeing her mother's corpse, tears were falling down her cheeks._

_ "Who do we have here? She's quite a cute one. I_ hate _cute things.", 17 said._

_ "Don't you dare touch her!", Eito yelled._

_ After hearing that, 17 impaled him with his fist, gushing blood all over the white snow._

_ "No one tells me what to do.", 17 said._

_ "Daddy, daddy, DADDY?", Kairi screamed._

_ "Aww, did we, make the little girl sad?", 18 taunted._

_ "Hey, instead of killing her, let's keep her alive so she'll live with this trauma for a long, long time.", 17 said, smiling._

_ So, the androids left, leaving Kairi to cry her heart out over her 'parents' death, and eventually cry herself to sleep._

Kairi had a terrible nightmare that night. She saw Trunks, but when she tried to apologize, he pushed her away and started attacking her. The next morning she awoke and remembered the events the night before. She went to the kitchen cleared out all the 'food' out of the fridge, went to a nearby forest, killed an animal, went back, cooked it, and ate it. She turned on the T.V. And watched it for about 3 hours and then started reading. The truth was, her life was terribly boring without Trunks.

"Will you forgive me?", she said to herself.

"I guess I can.", someone said behind her sofa.

It turns out Trunks had flew to her house and after-imaged behind her sofa. But, being so distracted, she didn't notice his Ki whatsoever.

"I, I'm so sorry!", Kairi cried. She expected to be pushed away like in her dream, but instead, Trunks had held her. He had let her cry into his shoulder.

"Are we still friends?", Kairi sobbed, looking up at Trunks.

"Course, you know, you've been acting really strange. I expected that you would , quote on quote hate me.", said.

Tears welled up in Kairi's eyes again. "I could never hate you!", she cried.

"Neither could I, but hey, once we beat the androids, if we can, then we can do all that relationship stuff. But, not yet.", Trunks said.

"One more.", Kairi whispered.

She leaned in and kissed Trunks. They had another passionate kiss. After that, they both flew back to Capsule Corp.

"Ahh, I missed this place.", Kairi said.

"You were only gone for a day.", Trunks said to her.

Kairi dragged herself to the couch and fell asleep on it. All the crying exhausted her. Trunks just smiled at her, he really wished they could destroy the androids. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and laid her on her bed.

"Love you.", he whispered as he walked away.

**YAY! That was probably the longest chapter I've ever made! They finally kissed! But, they aren't a couple. (Crowd Boos) Yeah, Yeah, but I was gonna save it until after Cell was beaten, so be happy! Was Kairi's story sad? I wish it was, I want to put sadness in this story. Don't forget to review! Seriously, I need more reviews! Bye!**


	7. Kidnapped (AKA Filler)

**Hey! I'm updating more frequently now, right? Is that good? I hope so! I am going to stick with this title and description, no more changing. This chapter shall be action-packed! And maybe some humor! ;-) Trunks and Kairi are 19 years old. Now read!**

Today was like any other day. Trunks and Kairi are fighting the androids, and losing. Kairi and 18 were exchanging devastating blows to each others' faces. Kairi after-imaged behind 18 and sent a powerful ki blast to the blonde androids back. 18 charged Kairi and sent a flurry of punched and kicks to her.

Trunks and 17 were exchanging ki blasts to each other. 17 charged an energy wave and fired it at Trunks. While Trunks was recovering from the blast, 17 rushed and kneed the half-saiyan in the jaw. A sickening crunch noise could be heard and a terrible scream emitted from Trunks, which made Kairi rush away from 18's ki blast attacks.

"Get back here!", 18 commanded, as she grabbed Kairi's ankle and swung her into a nearby building.

17 flew into the air and charged a forceful energy wave and when it had hit Trunks, it knocked him out cold. The androids flew to the building where Kairi was unconscious. 17 slung her over his shoulder. He and 18 then flew to Kame House, which they now used as their dwelling. Once they dropped her in the house, 18 went and wrote a note saying that she and 17 had kidnapped Kairi and were going to do terrible things to her. (A.N. Nothing dirty you pervs!)

18 left to drop the note near where Trunks was laying. She then returned to Kame House and tossed Kairi in front of the couch. 17 put a 'sedative' into a syringe and injected it into one Kairi's veins, laughing maniacally while doing so.

"That should keep her quiet for a while.", 17 said, smirking.

_~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the city~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Trunks had a strange 'dream' while he was unconscious.

_ "Hey! Kairi!", Trunks called, but she was fading away with every step Trunks took towards her._

_ "Why aren't you saving me? Why?", Kairi said._

_ Kairi's voice was so hoarse that it barely sounded like her actual voice. Trunks heard laughing in the distance. He ran towards it, only to find that it was the androids. Kairi appeared by the androids, but she was as white as a ghost. She mouthed 'help me', then fell on the invisible floor. That made the androids laugh even more. _

_ "Stop it!", Trunks shouted, lunging at the androids, only to have them disappear._

_ "What the hell is going on?", Trunks exclaimed to himself._

_ Kairi had disappeared along with the androids. Trunks found Kairi shortly, but she was laying in a massive blood puddle. When Trunks walked up to her, her head shot up, no eyes were in her eye sockets._

With seeing that, Trunks shot up, then clenched his jaw in pain. He remembered the events that had happened a few hours earlier. He then spotted a note near him. He read what it saw, then screamed with anger. The androids had kidnapped Kairi and were probably going to kill her if he didn't find her soon.

'I'm going to need to find her soon. But I'll need to heal my injuries first. Thanks to my Saiyan blood, I will become stronger.', Trunks thought.

Trunks flew back to Capsule Corp. and ran to his mother. He told her what had just happened. Then, Bulma went to find some pain medication and medical equipment for her son's injuries. Trunks looked out the window into the darkness of night and thought about Kairi. He hoped she was okay. But, something in his mind was telling him she wasn't. He felt strange, that same thing was telling him she was near a place he heard of, but he didn't know how this was possible.

When Bulma came back, he told her about that feeling.

"Oh, well when Saiyans become 'fond' of another person, they form a kind of bond. It can be helpful at times, but it can also be a burden. In your case, since you can't sense Kairi's power level, it's helping you locate her.", Bulma said with a smile.

"Did you and dad share a bond?", Trunks asked.

"Yes, we did. That's how I knew he was dead. Even before Gohan had told me.", Bulma said.

After his injuries were healed, Trunks flew to where he could feel Kairi's life force by the bond the most, which was Kame House. Trunks stepped in the house and saw Kairi sitting in the corner, her arms were around her knees. Her head was buried in her arms. Trunks walked up to her and put his hand on one of her arms, but Kairi just fell over. She looked exactly like she did in his nightmare.

"Hey sis, look who's here!", 17 called to 18.

"Aw, it's lover boy to the rescue.", 18 taunted.

Trunks went Super Saiyan and questioned the androids.

"Hey, no need to get all worked up.", 17 laughed.

"What did you do to Kairi?", Trunks asked.

"Oh, we just injected her with something.",18 answered.

"What?"

"A common sedative though, it looks like it was more than a sedative", 17 said, a smile was on his psychopathic face.

It was at that moment when Trunks rushed the androids and sent a flurry of attacks, ranging between ki blasts to kicks. Trunks charged his Finish Buster attack and fired it at the androids. The attack hit the house also. While there was an enormous amount of smoke in the house, Trunks rushed to Kairi, picked her up, and flew as fast as he could to Capsule Corp.

"Mom! I found her! She needs help now!", Trunks called to his mother, who came rushing down a fight of nearby stairs.

"They say they gave her a type of sedative, but it wasn't a normal one.",Trunks said.

Bulma did immediate tests on Kairi. The results were phenomenal.

"Don't worry, she'll be awake in a couple minutes.",Bulma said.

Trunks just paced by her bed while she was unconscious. Kairi's eyes fluttered open and then she shot up, trembling.

"Oh thank Kami your okay!", Trunks said, while hugging Kairi. She started crying though.

"What's wrong? Did they hurt you?", Trunks said with much worry in his voice.

"No, it's just, I let them take me! I was so weak!, She sobbed.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Your back, and that's what matters.", Trunks said, sitting on her bed with her and wiping her tears off with his hand.

Trunks held her close and let her cry on his chest. He lied on the headboard of the bed and Kairi was lied on him, her head was on his chest. His arms were around her waist. They both fell asleep in each others' arms, feeling safe.

**Awesome chapter right? Well it had action, romance, and comfort. Please review! PLEASE! By the way, my birthday is coming up and I would really appreciate it if anyone could make fanart for this story! In fact, I'll make it a contest! I'll put the links of the top 3 pictures in an upcoming chapter! If you would be ever so nice to, please put the link of the fanart in a review! Please review and submit entries! Bye!**


	8. Unbelievable Behavior

**Hey! Okay, the contest will be held until June 20, 2012. The 3rd prize will have just a link in the first chapter after the contest is over. 2nd prize will be a link and my profile picture. 1st prize will be a link and a chapter inspired by it if it's original! Um, I hope you guys will actually submit entries. If anyone actually reads this story, please review! And please read now.**

Trunks and Kairi were on their way back to the past to help the fight with the androids. They were preparing for the trip for the last day, and now they are making final preparations.

"Food?", Trunks asked.

"Check.", Kairi replied.

"Water?".

"Check.".

"First-Aid kit?".

"Check.".

"Okay, were ready to take off.", Trunks said, dread in his voice.

"You two better be safe! I don't need any of you dieing!", Bulma said.

"We'll be safe Bulma, no need to worry.", Kairi replied.

Trunks and Kairi climbed into the time-machine then, the machine started to glow yellow and it was gone. The two 20 year olds were currently flying through the space time continuum to 20 years into the past.

"Hey, what if we're too late.", Kairi asked.

"Well, I don't really know what we'll do. After this trip is over, the machine'll only have enough fuel for one more trip. If we go back the past even more after this, we'll be stranded in the past.", Trunks replied.

"Let's not have that happen then.", Kairi said.

"We're too late!", Kairi exclaimed.

She and Trunks were looking down over the city in which the androids had attacked. There was fire and smoke everywhere across the city.

"Wait, what's that?", Trunks pointed out.

They flew to the area where Goku and Vegeta fought Android 19. But, they were baffled to find that the androids the Z-fighters fought didn't look the same as theirs did. They noticed yet another fight scene going on and flew towards it.

"Trunks and Kairi are back!", Piccolo exclaimed, as soon as Trunks and Kairi arrived to where they are now.

Kairi just flashed a piece sign and smiled. Trunks told the fighters that those weren't the androids, in which everybody was shocked.

"What do you mean that those aren't the androids?", Vegeta shouted at Trunks, whose face was staring wide-eyed at Gero.

"We mean those aren't the androids we told Goku about.", Kairi replied to a very irritated Vegeta.

Gero told the Z-Fighters about Android 17 and 18, then shot a flurry of pink Ki blasts at the incoming plane Bulma was flying. Bulma's plane was destroyed in the blast, then she, her baby son, and Yajirobe were shot out of the plane when in landed in a giant heap on a newly created crater. Trunks and Kairi flew to where Bulma and Baby Trunks were. Trunks located Bulma and Kairi had found Baby Trunks.

"Oh! Where's my baby?", Bulma said, hysterically looking around where the plane crashed.

"Here he is.", Kairi said, handing Bulma the little boy.

"Oh thank goodness, you saved Trunks!", Bulma said, while Trunks had a strange look on his face. To which Kairi laughed at.

"Hey, why didn't you try to save them Vegeta?", Trunks asked his father with a hint of rage in his voice.

"Who?", Vegeta asked, oblivious to the fact that some people needed to be saved.

"Bulma and your son!", Trunks said, trying to contain his anger.

"Oh them. I have no use for that foolish woman and her blasted child!", Vegeta told Trunks, sounding like he was completely normal.

"Oh my Kami! What is wrong with you?", Kairi shouted accusingly at Vegeta, her face in a bewildered state.

"There have no importance in my life whatsoever. I couldn't give a damn about what happened to them!", Vegeta shouted at Kairi.

Trunks and Kairi flew down to where the others were, then Bulma told them that the android that the Z-Fighters just fought was Dr. Gero. Trunks told Vegeta that, then Vegeta had asked Bulma were she knew this. She told Vegeta that she read it in a science magazine. Vegeta had flown off to locate Gero's lab and fight the other androids. Trunks and Kairi flew off to chase Vegeta, but Trunks let slip that he was Vegeta's son. Then, Piccolo explained that the baby that Bulma was holding was the same person and the man who just flew away. Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien all flew to find Gero's lab and destroy the androids before they were activated. Gohan went to fly Bulma, Baby Trunks, and Yajirobe back to his house, but instead went to Capsule Corp.

'How can he be so inconsiderate? I knew that Vegeta didn't really show that he loved his family but, he didn't even try to rescue them! What is wrong with him?", Kairi thought. With every thought she had, she grew more and more agitated.

When Vegeta went Super Saiyan to try and fly away from them, Trunks responded by going super also. Kairi struggled to keep their speed. After a while, they all sensed a power level rising in the forest near North City. They flew to that power level, thinking it might be somebody they knew. When they arrived they found Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien in front of Gero's lab. Piccolo tried to blast open the door, but before he could, everyone heard shouting coming from inside the lab. Vegeta blasted the door down, and what they found was what they had feared would be there. They saw Android 17 and 18 had been activated and were rebelling against Dr. Gero. After yelling at the androids not to activate Android 16, 17 had punched right through Gero's chest, then kicked his head off. After learning Gero was still alive, 17 had gruesomely stomped on the remaining head. 17 had motioned for Krillin to walk over to him. When Krillin did, 17 stood up and smirked at Krillin's fear of him. Trunks had attempted to destroy the androids before they had activated 16, but he failed. After that 17 and 18 had activated 16, then they flew to a small road to find a car and drive it to Goku's house. Vegeta had flown off to fight the androids, after hitting Trunks point-blank in the gut for trying to stop him. The rest of the fighters had flown to follow Vegeta and the androids.

Vegeta and 18 and started fighting before the others arrived to their destination. 18 had punched Vegeta into a rock wall when the others arrived. After a bit of talking, the fight continued. Vegeta shot a devastating Ki blast at 18, but all it did was ruin her jacket. 18 and Vegeta exchanged powerful attacks after that. Then, 18 swung her leg at Vegeta's arm and mercilessly broke it. Trunks flew in to help his father while he screamed in agony. At that moment, 17 had also joined the fight right before 18 had broken the sword that Trunks had always had. Then everyone else had joined the fight, except for Krillin. 18 swung Vegeta into Trunks and knocked the latter out. 17 had kicked Piccolo hard enough that he passed out and flew over Kairi. Both exchanged blows, but he knocked her out with a powerful energy wave. He then went to choke Tien. After a couple minutes, Piccolo went to rescue Tien, which he did. But, 17 had punched Piccolo so hard in the stomach that he coughed up blood and passed out again. Vegeta had tried to attack 18 with a Ki blast, but she dodged it. She then kicked his chin, stepped on his back, and broke his other arm. The androids stood around to admire their work and think of what to do next. They noticed that Krillin didn't fight them, but they didn't start a fight with him.

"Hey, your friends look like they can use some of those Senzu beans.", 17 said while walking away from Krillin.

"Krillin had ran towards them and asked why they were still looking for Goku. 17 just told him it was all a game. After that, 18 bent down and kissed Krillin on the cheek, much to his his discomfort. After the androids flew away, Krillin rushed over the the other Z-Fighters and gave them some Senzu beans and told them what the androids told him. Vegeta and Piccolo flew off in a rage, while the others flew to Goku's house.

"Hey, I'm gonna go pick up Chiaotzu from Master Roshi's.", Tien said while disbanded from the group.

The others flew to Goku's and put him on a plane to go to Roshi's island. Gohan had arrived back home when the other fighters were loading Goku onto the plane, much to Chi-Chi's delight. After packing the plane, everybody boarded it and Yamcha flew the plane to go to Master Roshi's home.

**So, how was it? I know it was longer than usual! That's exactly what I wanted and hopefully what you wanted too! Um, the Contest will go on until June 20th so, please submit entries! And review. If you want to enter, make a fanart picture for this story and copy and paste the link in a review! So, don't forget to submit and review! Bye!**


	9. Hyperbolic Battle

**Hey! So, in this chapter there is a huge time skip to when Goku is already awake from the heart-virus. And, everyone knows who Cell is now. Right now Goku and Gohan are with Trunks, Kairi, and Vegeta to tell them about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Okay, now read please! :-)**

_**If you didn't read the short disclaimer, please do so!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__Goku and Gohan landed few feet away from Trunks and Kairi.

"He's been standing there for the past three days.", Trunks said, still staring at his father.

"Really? Well, I think I have an idea on how to ascend further into the Super Saiyan level., Goku told Trunks and Kairi, who immediately looked at Goku.

"What?", Kairi asked interested, even if she couldn't reach the basic Super Saiyan transformation.

"Um, I forgot!", Goku said, sporting the casual 'Son Family' grin while everyone else had sweat-dropped.

"Uh dad, wasn't it like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?", Gohan asked his father.

"Oh right, that!", Goku said, laughing at not being able to remember something as important as that.

"And, just what is that, Kakarot?, Vegeta asked as he walked over to where the others were.

"Just follow me and I'll tell you.", Goku said as he and Gohan raised into the air.

Trunks, Kairi, and Vegeta followed them to Kami's lookout where Goku had explained what the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was.

"But, the most number of people that can be in there is two.", Goku said.

"Actually Goku, there can be four people, not two.", Mr. Popo corrected Goku.

"So, how will we go? Four people can be in there at a time, but there's five of us.", Trunks asked.

"Well, I think you, Kairi, and Vegeta should go first. Then me and Gohan will go.", Goku said, surprisingly serious for the whole time.

"Why can't just me and Trunks go and leave the bitch by herself. It's not like she can go Super Saiyan, and I doubt she can with her abysmal power level.", Vegeta remarked.

"That was uncalled for Vegeta!", Goku scolded Vegeta.

What Vegeta said had struck a gigantic nerve. Both to Kairi, and Trunks.

"When we get in there, I'm gonna whoop your ass. I hope you know that.", Kairi snarled, while her cheeks were burning.

_**Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The three Saiyans were going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for one day, in equivalent to a year.

"Well, see you later!", Kairi said, waving to Goku and Gohan.

She had to admit, she was pretty excited about the idea of training for a year in a day. She couldn't wait to beat up Vegeta!

As soon as they had all entered the chamber, they all were amazed by the interior.

"Wow, when Goku said that it had a lot of room, he wasn't kidding!", Trunks said, looking out into nothingness.

"I know righ-", Kairi said. But before she could finish, she fell at the change of gravity and climate after stepping out into the abyss.

"You okay?", Trunks asked as he ran over to her, not falling.

"Yeah.", she replied, rubbing her head.

"Hey! Are we going to start sparring or what?", Vegeta asked as he rushed his son.

In defense, Trunks after-imaged behind Vegeta and hit him. Kairi rushed in, but Vegeta just kicked and pretended that she wasn't there. Seeing that and remembering what Vegeta said earlier, he started on the offense. He punched Vegeta in the gut, kicked his face, then rushed at him with a charged Finish Buster.

'What is his problem?', Kairi thought, thinking of how Vegeta had mocked her in front of Goku, Gohan, and Trunks and how he wouldn't let her spar with him and Trunks.

Kairi got up and walked out into the abyss. She saw Trunks and Vegeta sparring. When Trunks saw Kairi, he spaced out and was punched in the face. Kairi kept walking until she was a few meters away from the boys, and started training by herself.

She viciously attacked the air around her, performing punches, kicks, Ki blasts, and energy waves.

'Looks like she has some potential. Besides, I want to try something.', Vegeta thought, a smirk on his face.

Vegeta was in the middle of punching the living shit out of Trunks, but he stopped. Instead, he walked over to Kairi and kicked her side, causing her to fall in the opposite direction. He started stomping on her back, but she reached her right arm and grabbed the leg he was stomping her with. She swung him hard enough to get him away from her. She rushed at him, excited at the feeling of having a challenge that wasn't an android, and charged an energy wave. She pointed it at his face, but he after-imaged and evaded. He punched her face, to which she kicked his neck. She punched furiously at Vegeta, each punch doing a great deal of damage. After that, Vegeta had transformed to Super Saiyan and shot a Big Bang Attack at Kairi. After the smoke cleared up, Kairi wasn't found anywhere.

"Heh, looks like I used too much power!", Vegeta said in between maniacal laughs.

But before he could finish laughing, Kairi had appeared right above Vegeta and used both hands to make a fist, and slammed that into Vegeta's neck. She rushed downwards, but hovered in the air still, above Vegeta. It was her turn and she charged her Firework Flash. Colors of red, pink, blue, and purple surrounded Kairi and turned into a gigantic wave of Ki. It hit Vegeta and finished the battle.

"Mock me again and I will kill you.", She whispered in his ear before he passed out.

'Wow, I didn't know that getting mocked would make Kairi almost kill him. Well mom always did talk about Saiyan pride when I asked about my dad.', Trunks thought, shocked by what just happened.

**Is that the real reason why Kairi is so pissed off at Vegeta? I know, but you don't! Okay, the contest is closed, but I will accept fanart. If I get any I like, I'll put it as the picture for this story! Okay, I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review! BYE!**


	10. Emotion Tellings

**Hey! Two chappies in two day! Okay, if you haven't noticed already, Vegeta and Kairi don't like each other. ._. Yeah...CHAPTER 10! Happy 10th chapter anniversary! I know I'm making a big deal out of it, but this is my only super long story! (sigh) In this chapter (maybe) you'll find out why Vegeta is so harsh towards Kairi. It's like, weird. Okay, read now! XD**

Kairi walked over towards the little building located in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She went to the beds, and flopped onto hers.

"I feel like crap.", She whispered.

Despite being an attack that could greatly damage the androids, Kairi never uses it. That reason is that it takes so much energy that she could die if she uses too often. The last time she used it was five years ago. But, it still took a great toll on her body. It also caused her emotions to run wild.

"You gonna be okay?", Trunks asked her, after dragging his father to one of the other beds.

"Yeah, I'm fan-fucking-tastic.", she replied, rolling over to rest on her stomach.

"Hey, why aren't you your cheerful self?", Trunks asked her, sitting on a small part of her bed.

Kairi didn't She had a frown on her face and she rolled over to face him. There was also tears in her eyes.

Trunks sat there shocked. He hadn't seen Kairi have such a confusing behavior since they had almost been relationship. From the look in her eye, he knew that he needed to give her some space.

Once Trunks had left, Kairi clutched the pillow on the bed and cried.

'Kami! I hate pride! I want to tell him, but I can't. All because of stupid Saiyan pride.', She thought. She clutched the pillow tighter when she was overcome with pain from losing so much energy.

Vegeta had awoken earlier and saw Trunks sitting on Kairi's bed. He didn't dare make any noise at all because he knew that Kairi would kill him if he saw them.

'What is with them?', Vegeta thought with a bewildered look on his face, oblivious to the fact that his son and Kairi were together. But, not really together. It's complicated.

__Kairi only moved away from the bed when she had to use the bathroom. Not when she would eat, because Trunks being the nice boy, would bring Kairi her food. And on some occasions, if she wasn't avoiding him, he would eat with her.

'Oh, so that's it. They actually like each other.', Vegeta thought while eating alone. During this meal, Trunks was with Kairi.

"Hey, how come you're avoiding me sometimes.", Trunks asked after the immense meal he and Kairi had just eaten.

Kairi just looked down. She was ashamed. No matter how much Trunks asked her, she wouldn't tell him.

"Ugh. Look Kairi! Just cut the bullshit and answer me!", Trunks shouted. Kairi flinched a little at his tone.

Kairi wrapped her arms around her legs. "It's stupid.", she said, still not making eye-contact.

"Stop it! Just tell me, no matter how stupid it is! What's wrong?", Trunks asked.

"I-I was ashamed.", Kairi said, burying her face into her knees to avoid Trunks seeing her red face. (From blushing.)

"Why? Is it because of what my dad said?", Trunks asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah.", Kairi said, not comfortable talking about emotions.

"But, why were you ashamed? I thought you could take that kind of stuff?", Trunks while trying to comfort her.

"I can it's just, just. He brought up me not being able to turn Super Saiyan. I mean, am I strong?", Kairi asked, suddenly jerking her head up, not breaking eye-contact with Trunks.

"Yes! You are. Why wouldn't you be?", Trunks asked, confused on why this would bother her.

"Well, I'm the only adult Saiyan who can't go super!", Kairi shouted.

_**In another part of the little building~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

'Well, it's sounds like there is some unsureness of strengh. Heh, I wonder what Trunks'll do about it.', Vegeta thought.

_**Back to Trunks and Kairi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__"Look, I know how you feel. But, I know'll become one soon.", Trunks said, comforting Kairi.

"Right.", Kairi replied.

_**A Couple Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

After about a week, which was a few hours in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Kairi was back to full health.

"Hey Vegeta, why are being so mean to Kairi?", Trunks asked his father.

"Because I can be.", Vegeta replied.

He wasn't going to tell Trunks the real answer. Which was that he wanted to test her, to see if she is 'worthy' for Trunks.

'He has serious issues. Really, all because he thinks he's almighty doesn't mean he is.', Trunks thought, walking away to train with Kairi.

**Well, was that a nice chapter? I hope it was. I started typing at 11:00 p.m. last night. Anyway, please review and thank you to all that have. Good Bye!**


	11. Vegeta: Fucking Idiot

**Hey! You know what's weird, I listen to music when I write stories! If the mood of a story changes, it's probably because of the music I'm listening to! Ok, now that you might have read this, read on!**

__After a long, terrible day, Trunks, Kairi, and Vegeta were done in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After they emerged they had learned that Cell had managed to absorb Android 17. Bulma had also appeared to give everyone Saiyan armor, to which all the Saiyans took.

"Wow, this armor is weird.", Kairi said while admiring hers. She had to have a modified version because she probably didn't want to wear male armor.

"I know it's so light!", Trunks said, admiring his too.

Vegeta scoffed at their reactions to the new clothes, he was just happy-ish to be out of the ruined armor

Goku and Gohan went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while Vegeta, Trunks, and Kairi flew to take on Cell. When they arrived, they found Cell on a random island trying to find 18. Vegeta had started to fight Cell. Vegeta was mercilessly attacking Cell, with lightning fast punches, to which Cell couldn't dodge at all.

'Wow, looks like he improved a lot.', Kairi thought.

'How could you not notice? We were all together for a year!', Trunks responded.

'I didn't pay attention to hi-wait, how are we communicating?', Kairi thought back, staring at Trunks with a bewildered, which he returned.

'Um, I remember my mother telling me about something similar.', Trunks said, not keeping eye contact.

Trunks told Kairi what Bulma about the strange bond. After a few minutes Kairi recovered. But what got there attention is what Vegeta had done. He stopped fighting. Both adults watched Vegeta being tricked by Cell in order to let him absorb 18.

"What are you doing!", Trunks asked as he rushed towards Vegeta. He sent Kairi to stop Cell.

"You heard him. If he absorbs that tin can he'll become stronger! Honestly you should be excited at the thought of a strong opponent.", Vegeta scoffed.

"Why would I be excited! He's going to be stronger than everybody, even you!", Trunks shouted at his father. After the last word left his mouth, Vegeta attacked.

"Come on boy! If your so hell bent on saving the world then attack me! But you won't do that, would you son?", Vegeta laughed.

"If it means the world will be safe then I will!", Trunks said while firing a Ki blast.

_**~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Kairi rushed towards 18, 16, and Krillin as fast as she could. She tried a flurry of punches at Cell, but he wouldn't stop advancing. Then Krillin joined in but ran after Kairi sent a super-charged energy wave at Cell. It only slowed him down a little.

"Damn he's strong!", Kairi exclaimed.

Cell looked at the sky, planning something, then flew up. He was in the middle of the sun. He did the Solar Flare technique then flew back down and rushed to 18. He had managed to absorb her. By the time everyone's eyes had opened, Cell was different. He was in his perfect form. Krillin tried to attack Cell, but was knocked out with one kick. Trunks and Kairi rushed towards Krillin's limp body. Krillin was fed a Senzu Bean and immediately recovered.

"Thanks guys. Cell's power is way more than before! When the kick landed on my neck the power surged all over my body.", Krillin said with goosebumps forming on everyone's arms.

"Fucking idiot! He just let Cell go off and absorb 18 and now he's more powerful than us!", Kairi shouted not even caring that Vegeta was standing a ways from them.

Vegeta challenged Cell again, but the tables were turned. Cell was dealing a beating to Vegeta but no one helped. Trunks was going to but Krillin advised not because of Saiyan pride. But Vegeta was now in a strange stance. His legs were bent, but not abnormally and his arms were far apart. A yellow glow emitted from each hand and he put his arms together. He was charging an energy wave, the Final Flash. If he continued to stay in the air, the attack would destroy the Earth.

It fired.

Cell's right arm was blown full off. Vegeta smiled, thinking he had gotten an advantage. But Cell having Piccolo's regeneration abilities, just regenerated the arm, sustaining no injuries. Vegeta sent out a flurry of Ki blasts at Cell, but dealt no damage. Apparently Cell decided to end the fight there, since he knocked Vegeta out the next second.

While watching the fight, Trunks had been powering up. He broke the flimsy rubber band holding his hair in a ponytail, which caused his hair to go in every direction. His muscles expanded to quadruple their normal size. All of that had frightened Krillin and Kairi. After finishing his power up, Trunks told Krillin and Kairi to take Vegeta and evacuate the area, which they did, but Kairi was a little hesitant.

"I'm not leaving!", Kairi protested.

"Just go! I'll be fine!", Trunks told Kairi trying to persuade her to go.

"But what if you're not!", Kairi shouted.

"Look, don't worry. Besides, if you're here I'll have to hold back since things might get rough and you might be caught in an attack.", Trunks said convincing Kairi to go.

Kairi flew away fast so things could get over with. Trunks flew down to challenge Cell.

"Now what makes you think you can stand up against me!", Cell said, a smirk on his face.

_**Now a message for the readers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__**I would deeply appreciate if you would review. I know more than about 5 different people read this because of a new update. Reviewing just takes a second, and even if you don't have an account, you can still review. If you can, that would be perfect. Thank You.**

_**Now the actual end chit-chat~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter! The big fight will be in the next one! Anyway, I hoped you liked it and don't forget to review! BYE!**


	12. The Cell Games Announced!

**Hi! Twelfth chapter! This story is getting so long, but I've read longer! I've read a story that has 24 chapters! (When The Wind Whistles) It is a pretty awesome story! I'm not sure that it's bad to promote other stories, but it is a good story. If you're interested, the story is in my favorites. I uploaded a new picture for the story! It's my idea of what Kairi looks like! Anyway, please read! And, I try not to make Kairi a Mary-Sue!**

_Last Time,_

_ "Now what makes you think you can stand up against me?!", Cell said, a smirk on his face._

_Now,_

"The thought of me knowing I can beat you!", Trunks shouted back, going into a battle stance.

Trunks powered up, then rushed at Cell. Trunks and Cell exchanged blows. Cell took the offense, but Trunks still wasn't going to be defeated easily. Trunks was going to punch Cell straight to the face, but Cell after imaged and punched Trunks in the gut. He fell face-first to the ground and skidded a little ways. He got back up, but was forced down again. Trunks got up and rushed towards Cell and sent a flurry of ground trembling Ki blasts at him. After seeing Cell wasn't damaged, Trunks powered up once again.

_**Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__"Whoa! There's no storm clouds, but there is a hell of a lot of lightning! I'm glad I'm not a lightning rod right now!", Krillin said.

"Yeah. Do you sense that power? It's amazing! Both Trunks' and Cell's!", Kairi exclaimed, looking back at the battlefield from afar.

_**Back to the fight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__Trunks was powering up. His hair was reaching record-breaking heights and his muscles were enormous! As soon as Trunks was done powering up, he rushed towards Cell and landed a blow right to his oddly-colored face. An ordinary person might think he was winning, but they're very wrong.

'Damn, why aren't I landing any punches?!', Trunks thought with a determined look on his face.

"You fool! You may think that you'll win, but you win with just brute strength.", Cell said, criticizing Trunks.

W-what?!", Trunks asked, not knowing what Cell meant.

Instead of stopping the fight, Trunks tried to attack, but it was futile. He sent a wave of dynamic punches towards Cell, but he just dodged effortlessly.

"You don't get it do you? You have no chance of beating me! Let me just tell you now you incompetent monkey. You don't have any speed. That little power-up up yours gave you a little power, although still not enough to beat me. But it also took away your speed so you couldn't attack if you wanted to!", Cell said to Trunks.

'Of course, how could I be so stupid?!', Trunks thought.

Trunks powered down to his base form and was letting Cell attack him. Cell raised his arm and formed a yellow Ki blast in the palm of his hand. But let it disappear as quick as it appeared.

"What an interesting predicament, both you and Vegeta managed to disappoint me. I expected more of a challenge from a couple of Super Saiyans. However, there is something I am curious about. I see you're very strong, how did you become so powerful? It's hard to believe you could develop those fighting skills in such a short amount of time. Tell me. How did you do it? What is the secret of your power? Don't want to talk? Well, let me ask you this. If you had more time could you get stronger? Could you?", Cell asking impatiently, still holding his arm up.

"Maybe, what difference would it make now? And why would you even want to know?", Trunks replied. After he did, Cell chuckled.

"Oh, just curious, that's all. Ah, one more question. Where has Goku been? And where has he been hiding?", Cell asked, his face showing a bit of frustration.

"For your information, he's training to defeat you! And make no mistake Cell, he will be the one to beat you! He'll take you no contest!", Trunks said while he rose his fist started shaking.

"No contest? Then, a tournament!", Cell said, smiling at the thought.

"W-what do you mean?", Trunks asked Cell, with a baffled tone. **(Sorry about all the dialogue, I now I need to cut down on it, but I can't really think of any other way to explain this stuff!)**

Cell chuckled again. "The tournament will begin in ten days! And consider yourself lucky I'm giving you a second chance.", Cell said, still smiling.

"But, what are you talking about?", Trunks questioned, still very confused.

"You really don't know, do you? Long before we existed, there was a competition called 'The World Martial Arts Tournament'. I'm going to revive it, and prove that I have no equal! Each member of your team may challenge me, I will fight them one-on-one and when I win, I will face the next member on your team! Do you understand?" The more fighters you bring, the more chance you have to survive!I have yet to decide on the location of the tournament, so keep an on your television for details!", Cell informed Trunks, sounding a bit arrogant.

"Television?!", Trunks asked Cell, looking at him like he'd grown five heads.

"It shall be very entertaining! *chuckle* Oh, and make sure you bring plenty of those Senzu Beans!", Cell said while turning his back on Trunks.

"Wait! Tell me, what is the real purpose for this tournament? What are you really going to do? Cell, I know what you androids are like, I'm sure this is some sort of a trick! Just a trap to get us all in one place, right?", Trunks asked (again), actually saying a couple of sentences.

"Oh, must you treat everything like it's the end of the world? There is no secret purpose. I simply want to get as much out of this planet as I can before I destroy it. I have proven that I am unstoppable. Neither you or your friends are threats to me now. However, there is one that I want to test my complete power against. I want you to bring me Goku. This tournament is sure to be a guaranteed hit. Everyone will be watching me, I just can wait to see that look of panic and fear! *Sees Trunks's face* That's it! That's the look! Ha ha ha!", Cell, laughed as he flew away. **(Bout time we're done with that!)**

'That guy has some serious issues.', Trunks thought while staring at the spot where Cell had just flown off to.

He looked over to the sky as he sensed the energy of Krillin and Kairi. His head turned to level view when both people landed.

"Hey! What happened?", Krillin asked as he and Kairi ran over to Trunks.

Trunks told them about the fight with Cell. And the conversation about the tournament.

"You okay?", Kairi asked Trunks as she walked over to his side.

"Uh, yeah. Just out of energy." Trunks replied while smiling.

'I told you I'd be fine.', Trunks thought.

'Oh shut up!', Kairi responded as she playfully punched his arm.

So, the three flew over to the small island were Krillin dropped off Vegeta, who was now conscious and then to Capsule Corp. When Bulma heard that Trunks had fought Cell and was back, she ran over to the living room where Vegeta, Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, Roshi, Chiaotzu, Mrs. and Dr. Briefs, Oolong, Chi-Chi, Kairi, and Trunks were. She looked over to make sure he was okay. Then, Baby Trunks, who was in Bulma's arms, started to pull Future Trunks's purple hair.

"Would you look at that, Trunks is pulling Trunks's hair!", Oolong exclaimed.

"Oh wow! They both have the same name? How odd!", Mrs. Briefs exclaimed also, still not getting that they're the same person, but from a different time-line.

_**The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__Roshi and Oolong were huddled by the television, watching the woman's aerobics show, when all of a sudden, a loud boom was heard and there was a bright yellow flash on the screen. The head aerobic teacher was in the middle of one of the exercises when her hands were on Cell's head and she was being lifted up into the air! He grabbed her leg and threw her away from him. He continued flying up until he had reached the news channel.

"It's Cell!", Trunks shouted, turning his head to the television when he heard the ear-splitting bang.

"Greeting Earthlings! I am Cell, although you probably remember me as that monster that was attacking the Earth days prior to now. I will be hosting a tournament, a re-establishment of the old 'World Martial Arts Tournament'. The same rules will be applied. If you land outside the ring, you're disqualified, If I knock you unconscious, you're disqualified. And, if I kill you, you're disqualified. There will be no limit for fighters who wish to participate. Although, the more people there are, the more chance there will be for you and your silly little planet to live. I assure you, I will not harm anyone or any cities during the nine-day waiting period, unless provoked . Oh, and believe me, I have enough strength to wipe out all humanity.", Cell said, broadcasting to the whole world, as he fired a yellow Ki blast at the news room wall, creating a huge hole in it.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The Tournament will be called 'The Cell Games'! Bring as many people as you like! Although, you still won't be able to beat me! See you in nine days!", Cell chuckled as he flew outside, through the exit he had just made.

__A shocked Roshi and Oolong were hiding behind the couch while all the fighters were in front of the television, trying to remember what they had just heard.

"We gotta stop him!", Krillin shouted as he ran towards the door.

"Yeah!", Yamcha shouted in agreement.

"Did you two hear him or not?! He said he would attack if he was provoked! Now get over her and stay out!", Vegeta hollered at the two Earthlings who walked walked back to the couch located in the living room.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go to the lookout to inform the dudes there about this whole mess.", Kairi said as she walked towards the door.

"I'll go with you.", Trunks walked over to Kairi, also seeing that Vegeta was following them.

After noticing the looks he was getting, he stated that was going to spend another day training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. All three of them flew out of Capsule Corp. and to the lookout. After about a half hour of waiting, Vegeta started rambling on about how he was gonna force Goku and Gohan out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo had informed Vegeta that he would be going next. Vegeta didn't care though, it was none of his concern.

'Well, this is really boring.', Kairi thought.

'Yeah, how long do you think they'll be in there?', Trunks responded.

'I don't know. Like, another hour maybe?', Kairi responded to Trunks.

_**1 Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__Vegeta walked over to the door to the Time Chamber and decided to kick it, trying to signal for the two Saiyans to hurry up. About five minutes later, they finally appeared, battle-worn and Super Saiyans. Goku and Gohan had gone into their normal clothes and had eaten their food while Trunks caught them up on recent events. Goku went to see how powerful Cell was, and came back about ten minutes later, then the two went to Korin to find out if Yajirobe would be competing, which he wasn't. Vegeta, Trunks, and Kairi, much to Vegeta's dismay, had gone back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for a whole year again, to become even stronger.

**Yay! I'm done! I'm truly sorry about all the dialogue, but I like dialogue in my stories. Um, if you could review that would be great! OH! I also have a POLL up on my profile, if you could contribute to that too, it would be amazing! See ya! Bye!**


	13. Goose Tag

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE! I'll give a cookie to whoever can figure out that reference! Okay, after a couple chapters, it's a free chapter! Mostly...yeah. I really did not want to make another Hyperbolic Time Chamber chapter, so this one takes place right after! I know this might be a bit rushed, but I'm trying to update whenever I can, school is not being kind so far. Well, I hope you will review! Please read now!**

After another day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which was really one year inside it, Trunks, Kairi, and Vegeta had finally emerged from it. As soon as they had, they saw that Goku was there.

"Hey, you're out!", Goku exclaimed,

"What do you want Kakarrot?", Vegeta asked, irritated.

"I was just here telling Mr. Popo that, uh, I can't really remember!", Goku said as he sported the classic 'Son Grin'.

"You were telling me that we needed a new Guardian here Goku.", Mr. Popo informed them.

"Oh yeah! Well I thought that we should get a new Guardian here since we're gonna need the Dragon Balls.", Goku said.

'He actually thought! I guess everything is possible.', Kairi thought.

"I just came here to tell you guys that. I'm heading to King Kai's place now. Bye!", Goku said, using Instant Transmission to leave.

"Well, that was, yeah.", Kairi said, confused on what just happened.

"I say we wait for him to come back, then we go back to Capsule Corp.", Trunks said.

"Sounds good!". Kairi responded.

"Don't you think you two spend a little two much time together?", Vegeta asked. He smirked at their reaction.

"Uh, *sees Kairi pulling a 'make me talk and die' face*. Well, I've never really thought about it.", Trunks replied.

After awhile, Goku came back with none other than, Dende! He introduced Dende to Mr. Popo, Kairi, Trunks, and Tien. After a bit of talking, Dende had made another set of Dragon Balls. Goku flew off to collect them.

"Well, let's go.", Trunks said as he walked over to the edge of the lookout.

So he and Kairi flew back to Capsule Corp. to tell everyone the news and just, relax. When they landed in the backyard, they walked over to the back door to the housing complex and to the living room. They told everyone there the whole story of Dende being the new Guardian.

_**A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__Kairi was in one of the huge, clear domes inside the Capsule Corporation complex. She was walking around and looking at the spectacular array of plants and animals, she stopped she saw a certain feline playing in the grass.

"Scratch! What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be with Dr. Brief?", Kairi asked while bending down to face the cat eye-to-eye.

Scratch hissed and ran away at the mention of Dr. Briefs's name.

'Must not want to be with him. Odd though, he's usually on the doctor's shoulder.', Kairi thought while walking towards one of the many trees.

She started climbing the rough tree bark, grabbing onto the occasionally branch to go up faster. Once she reached the very top, she sat on a long, dark brown tree branch and took a small device out of a pocket from her pants. She was wearing her usual red and white Gi. The inner layer of her shirt was white, with a red over-shirt. With red shorts that reached down to her knees. Her shoes were black boots that ended a little bit above her ankles. The device was a small music player with ear-buds. She leaned against the tree and listened to a song called 'Jen No Nikki'. **(If anyone would like to guess what song that is, be my guest.) **

Once she was done relaxing, she walked out of the complex and flew to a desolate, grassy area. She started to stretch her arms out, then her legs. Then she started to punch the air slowly, just warming up. When she got bored, she picked up the pace and started kicking. The purple-eyed Saiyan took to the air while attacking an invisible opponent. White dots of force emitted from the air, meaning that Kairi was teleporting around the air. She sent a flurry of lavender Ki blasts at the green trees surrounding the area. She descended to an area where there were trees in every direction, then sent a barrage of punches and knocked all the trees down. Thinking that was good for the day, Kairi flew back to the clear dome at the compound. While flying, she recalled a recent memory.

_**Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_"Hey, I just remembered, my father said that full-blooded Saiyans are supposed to have black eyes, so how are yours purple?", Trunks asked while at the Lookout._

_ "Wel-", Kairi started, but was interrupted by everyone's favorite Saiyan Prince._

_ "Female Saiyans' eyes don't have to be just black. The varying colors can be black, blue, green, and purple. Black as the most-common, then purple, then green, and finally blue.", Vegeta informed his son._

_**End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__After a minute or two of flying,****she was back at Capsule Corp.'s backyard domes and started to play chase with one of the geese. It was all fun and games until the goose started to chase her. She tripped over a tree root and the the goose caught up. When it did, it just bit her ankle and ran away. The game escalated from chase to tag. When Kairi saw that it was night she decided that she was done. Kairi had about five bites on her ankle and two on each wrist. One was bleeding. She walked into the complex and saw Trunks in the hallway.

"Why are you bleeding. And, are those bite marks?!", He asked with a bewildered face.

"I was playing tag with a goose.", Was all she said as she walked into the bathroom and got some bandages.

'Damn! Those geese really know how to bite! Although, I thought they didn't have teeth. Well, that one does.", Kairi thought as she walked out of the spotless bathroom and into one of the guest bedrooms that she used there.

Kairi went to the bedroom, but decided to take a shower, since she had been training most of the day. When she was done, she went back to the room, put a pair of pajamas on, and plopped down on the white, king-sized bed and slept the night away.

_If you would be as so kind to review, please do. Reviews make me a much happier writer, except for the flames. I also have a poll for this story, if you could contribute to that also, please do. Thank you._

_**Now for the actual, normal author's ending~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Well, a new chapter has been completed! I'm sorry if I came off as a needy writer. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed! This chapter focused more around Kairi, but the next one will focus more on Trunks (maybe). I never really have ideas for what goes on in where the story is now, I'm always planning ahead! This was more of a filler chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Ciao!**


	14. A Change to the Rule

**Time for another chapter! I decided to kind of follow what I said in the end note of the last chapter. About this chapter circling around Trunks. Well, I don't really now what else to say, except that for two people that reviewed chapter 13, that won't happen yet. It probably wouldn't even be a chapter, or even a part of one. Anyway, please read now!**

_"Momma, where's daddy?", a two year-old Trunks asked his stressed mother._

_ Bulma had been dreading this question for a long time. Although she was surprised that he didn't ask sooner. She sat the little Trunks down on a couch, and told him the whole story._

_ "Well sweetie, when you were just a baby, there were these two people. They called themselves 'Android 17 and Android 18'. A lot of my friends went to fight them. There was a man named Tien Shinhan and his companion, Chiaotzu. And there was Piccolo. He was Gohan's martial arts teacher. There was also Yamcha, Yajirobe, and Krillin. And, there was your father.", Bulma said while Trunks sat there, trying to remember everyone's name. He was listening for his father's name. Vegeta._

_ "They all went to fight the androids, who were causing chaos in the cities. All of them tried their hardest, but, it wasn't enough.", Bulma continued, as her voice was breaking and tears started to sting her eyes._

_ "They tried so hard. But the androids were too strong. And-and they, died. Even your father.", Bulma said as tears started to run down her cheeks. _

_ "Is daddy ever gonna come back?", asked Trunks, who didn't quite grasp the meaning of death yet. _

_ "No sweetie, he can't. None of them can. If Piccolo was alive, we could have revived them. With the Dragon Balls. They were these seven, magic balls that could grant any person a wish. Even to revive someone. But since Piccolo died, they're gone.", Bulma said as she wiped the never ending streaks of tear streaming down her face._

_ Trunks had started to cry also. He wanted his father back. Bulma picked Trunks up and rubbing and patting his back. She wiped the tears off his little face. _

_ "Mama?", Trunks asked._

_ "Yes?", she replied._

_ "Do you miss daddy? Because, I do.", Trunks asked his mother, looking up at her with his innocent, blue eyes._

_ "I do, so much.", Bulma said as she walked Trunks to his bed. _

He shot straight up. That was the first time in awhile that he'd had that dream. It was a memory of when Trunks had found out that his father and the other Z-Fighters were dead. Trunks walked to the bathroom in his guest room at Capsule Corp. and did the morning routine, consisting of a shower, brushing his teeth and hair, and getting dressed in his new armor. He was thinking about the memory all day. He was walking in the hallway when he bumped into a certain tailed girl.

"Hey, why are you spacing out?", Kairi asked as she followed her purple-haired companion.

"It's nothing.", Trunks lied.

"Oh come on, you are a terrible liar. Just tell me what's wrong." Kairi said as she grabbed his wrist, making him stop walking.

"I told you, nothing is wrong! Just let me be alone.", Trunks said as he got his wrist out of her grasp.

"Trunks Brief! Just tell me what is wrong!", Kairi shouted as she grabbed hold of his shoulders and forced him to face her.

"Fine. Just come over here.", Trunks said as Kairi and he walked over to the huge living room. Luckily, it was empty.

He explained what was troubling him, about the dream. She was shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.", Kairi said.

"It's ok. I heard that bottling up your feelings is worse than telling other people. Since, they will basically make you a person volcano of feelings.", Trunks said. Both of them laughed at that analogy.

Kairi walked over to him and gave him a hug, which he returned. Once they had stopped, Kairi gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I hope that wasn't breaking the almighty rule.", she said as she walked away.

He put his hand to his cheek, thinking of how stupid he was to make up that stupid rule.

'I think I might change that.", Trunks thought as he ran to where Kairi went.

He caught up to her and stopped her.

"What?", Kairi asked.

"Ok, you know how I said before we wouldn't do anything before the androids were beaten? Well, I thought that that since we're a lot stronger that we were right? And the androids wouldn't even stand a chance. Could that technically count?", Trunks asked Kairi. She was shocked at his little speech.

"Um, I guess. But what about Cell, he's way stronger than the androids were, and we can barely stand a chance against him.", Kairi said.

"How about we decide on doing something after Cell is beaten?", Trunks asked.

They started to talk about the adjustments, and decided that when Cell was killed, they might start something. **(I just thought I would give you guys a break! :P)**

The two Saiyans went their separate ways, Trunks to the outside dome. And Kairi to the Lookout so she could get one more year of training in before the Cell Games.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**That was a shorter chapter, I know! But, I couldn't really think of what else to put in this one. The next chapter will be the start of the Cell Games! YAY! Which means, this story is gonna be ending soon! But, I might make a sequel. ;) Well, don't forget to read, review and poll! Bye!**


	15. Kairi vs Cell

**Hey guys! A new chapter for Purple Eyes! The Cell Games are gonna start now! ;.; My life will be so empty when this is over. (sigh) I will make a sequel though! Well, you can read it now! But first, take it away Goku!**

"**Bulma3678 doesn't own anything except her OC.", Goku said while sitting on a fluffy, blue couch.**

**Thank you! :3**

__The Cell Games were beginning that day. All of the Z-Fighters knew things weren't going to be the same from now. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin were flying to the Lookout. Trunks had arrived minutes before. Kairi had just finished her separate training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She was now wearing the Saiyan battle armor, with the blue jumpsuit underneath. When everyone was there, they discussed how they needed to do their best. All of them flew to the newly designed arena for the Cell Games.

'Well, it's finally happening.', Kairi said to Trunks using the bond.

'Yeah.', he responded.

They looked at each other, blue eyes meeting purple. They were interrupted though, by a certain arrogant human. Hercule Satan. He claimed that he was going to beat Cell, and karate chopped a pile of gray bricks. Hercule's students though, tried to fight Cell first. The first fighter was named Caroni. He started walking towards the ring, but first he noticed Kairi.

"Why, here you go miss.", Caroni said with a wink as he handed her a rose from the bouquet he was holding.

Kairi took the rose with a 'I don't care' look, dropped the rose, and crushed it under her foot with a smirk on her face. Caroni looked thoroughly insulted. He continued to walk to the arena. Caroni threw the roses in the air. He rushed to Cell, but Cell just powered up, letting Caroni be carried away by the air. Along with the roses. The next and last apprentice, Piroshki, tried to fight, but was utterly beaten. Finally, Hercule stepped up the the ring to fight Cell. He charged towards Cell, but was just smacked into a nearby cliff face-first. This caused a small chuckle from Vegeta, not even he was that arrogantly stupid. Everyone stood in silence, waiting for Hercule to return to the little group of people he was with. Goku started walking, but was stopped.

"Hey Goku, I know you've been wanting to fight Cell. But we all know when you fight him, that's probably gonna be it. So, can I just get a round in?", Kairi asked Goku.

"Sure.", Goku said as he started walking back to where he first was.

Trunks rushed over to Kairi and grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Trunks asked with worry in his voice.

"Of course.", Kairi replied, giving Trunks a reassuring smile.

Kairi stepped onto the white, tile tournament ring. She got into her fighting stance, making sure there were no openings.

"Well, let's get this over with shall we? I do want to fight Goku.", Cell said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance with Goku.", Kairi said as she began to power up.

The ground started to shake, rocks were levitating, air blowing in all directions. Kairi's power level rose to tremendous levels. Kairi rushed towards Cell, and just as he was going to attack, she after-imaged behind him. She was going to send a punch directly into his back, but it turns out that Cell had used a different form of the after-image technique. There was a direct image of Cell, but as soon as something makes contact with it, it disappears, leading to suspect that it was just a copy. The real Cell was in the air and sent a powerful Ki blast down towards Kairi, but she jumped into the air and slammed her fists into Cell's head, causing him to go crashing down to the arena. Cell recovered quite quickly and charged a Kamehameha at Kairi, she tried to rush away from it, but Cell made it stalk her, eventually hitting it's target. Kairi fell out of the air and she almost fell out of the ring, but floated just above the ground and back onto the ring.

'Get it together.', Vegeta thought as he watched the two others start using hand-to-hand combat.

Kairi and Cell started to punch each other, mimicking the other's attacks. Kairi landed a punch straight to Cell's gut, causing him to stumble for a second. He reacted by after-imaging behind Kairi and elbowing her in the neck. She fell down, clutching her neck. She rushed straight up, and decided to give him the 'Supersonic Crash'. She rushed at Cell, kicking him at his sides and knocking him around the air, until they were completely in the sky, then she slammed her fists down on his head, sending him 'crashing' into the ring, causing a few cracks on the outside from his landing. Cell stood on the ring, just looking. They continued to stare until a small pebble fell off one of the cliffs, then Cell charged a Destructo Disk. He sent the disk at Kairi, who narrowly dodged it. Although, it took quite a bit of flesh off her left leg. Kairi flew down all the way back to the ring, clutching the exposed flesh of her leg. Blood was flowing out of it like a waterfall. Her skin was turning whiter by the second. Cell walked towards her, and grabbed her leg, his black nails digging into the stinging flesh. Blood spurted out on the pure white ring, like a paint canvas. Kairi screamed out in pain.

'Oh Kami.', Trunks thought as he dug his fingers in the palms of his hand.

Cell threw Kairi in the air, tired of having blood drip all over the place. He started to use hand-to-hand combat again, but Kairi was defending herself still. Kairi swung her right leg across Cell's neck, sending him crashing into one of the sharp pillars on the ring. Kairi clutched the wound and cursed when she saw that her glove was covered with the red liquid. Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, but she shook it before she passed out, reminding herself that she can't blackout during a match. Cell jumped back into the air, grabbed Kairi's right ankle, and swung her onto the ring, causing more cracks. She stood up to recover, but stumbled and fell on her knees.

"Kairi! Just forfeit already! You're losing too much blood!", Trunks commanded.

"No! I can't!", Kairi replied.

Cell brought down his elbow to Kairi's back, knocking her face-first into the white tile. Cell grabbed Kairi's tail and hung her upside-down. Kairi was now as white as the tile for the ring. The biological android charged an energy wave and released it right in-front of Kairi. She was thrown into the air and landed right outside of the ring. Which meant, she was disqualified. Trunks ran over to her and gave her one of the Senzu Beans. Kairi was instantly healed. She and Trunks walked back to the other Z-Fighters just as Goku walked up to Cell. Both were silent as they got into their fighting stances.

_**~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Ah, another chapter done. This was quite a bloody one, too. I encourage you guys to read the Broly story I made! If you could, thank you! Please review! BYE!**


	16. Three Casualties

**Hiya! Imma back again! And I know, I haven't been updating. I've just haven't had many ideas for this story! And I've decided to do a sequel, but it won't really be like this one, it'll probably just be their lives after. And there will be a present timeline version. More info later on! And a huge THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! Read now! I only own Kairi, you can't take her without my permission!**

_**OoOoO**_

_**Kairi's P.O.V.**_

__I watched as Goku enter the ring to fight Cell. They exchanged some little talk.

"Ah, finally! I've been waiting for this fight my whole existence. The fight before this was nothing, just a mere warmup.", Cell said as he went into his fighting stance.

Ow, my pride.

"I'm honored. I promise to make this fight the best.", Goku said as he went into his stance.

Goku had started to power up and his power level was enormous! It caused a small earthquake around everyone. I laughed when the normal humans had started to freak out. When Cell rushed towards Goku, I watched in awe when Goku had exchanged every blow, causing tremors in the air. Staring in shock at Cell generated an energy shield around himself after Goku sent him a huge collection of Ki blasts. After many times almost falling out of the ring, Cell destroyed it.

"It was a setback anyway.", Cell said after destroying it.

Tired of exchanging attacks, I watched as Goku flew into the air. Chanting the infamous Kamehameha, we all started freaking out. Why you might ask? Because if Goku fired it from that height and angle, he would destroy the planet. Yeah. And Cell would still live. He can regenerate and breath in space. So basically, Goku would kill everyone but Cell. Goku was about to say the last 'ha', but instead he Instant Transmissioned in front of Cell and vaporized the top half of Cell. We all cheered, thinking it was over, but Cell regenerated. Watching Goku forfeit the match, my stomach dropped. Goku had volunteered Gohan to fight.

"Goku! Are you crazy?!", I shouted while my face had a bizarre look.

"No. Gohan's stronger than I am. He can do this.", Goku had said as Gohan flew by Cell.

The two started to fight, well, Cell attacked Gohan while Gohan tried to dodge. Everyone's heart was pounding, even mine. Gohan stopped being able to defend himself. He ended up getting bear-hugged by Cell. The stupid bug figured out that Gohan was stronger when he was angry, so Cell tried to make Gohan mad. It wasn't working. Cell then had produced these mini-Cells. But they were blue.

"Go, attack the others!", Cell commanded, pointing to where we were.

Wait, did he just say for them to attack us? Crap! I watched in shock as the Cell Juniors started attacking everyone. One of them snuck behind me had sent me flying to the ground. I recovered quickly, thankful for the Senzu Bean. Looking over to Trunks, I saw that he was handling his opponent well.

"As long as he's okay, let's go!", I said, charging at the tiny, blue Cell.

We exchanged blows fairly well, occasionally getting a good hit. While mine was stunned, I looked over to the others. Trunks was doing okay, Vegeta and Goku were trying their best, but the others were getting beat hard.

"Time to get this done, I gotta go help the others!", I said, charging up an energy wave that disintegrated the Cell Junior after me.

:'You okay to go alone? The one after me just died.':, I had asked Trunks, using the bond.

:'Yeah, go help the others.':, he responded.

Flying over to Vegeta, I decided to help him first. Cell saw that I was helping the others. He after-imaged in front of me and sent me flying. He went back to Gohan, who watched us in shock and fear. He pleaded to Cell to stop, but Cell just laughed at him. I tried to help Vegeta again, but two more Cell Juniors went after me. I was fine, but eventually the two brats had gotten more damage to me than the one before had. My armor was chipped at some place, but still usable. Everyone was struggling now. The mini-Cells stopped fighting, all of them did. Everybody looked at Cell and Gohan. But Sixteen was there, but he was just a head now. The head of Sixteen was talking, saying to Gohan that he had to beat Cell. The bug stepping of the dismembered head, killing Sixteen. Gohan's power charged up exponentially. His hair stood up more and he gained a blue lightning aura. Looking in shock, everyone had no words to say. Gohan then stole the Senzu Beans from Cell, who had grabbed them and refused to give them back. The Cell Juniors started to attack again, catching me off guard. Thankfully, the new Gohan went around killing them one by one. Two Cell Juniors held Krillin by his shirt, threatening to kill him if Gohan did anything. But, Gohan after-imaged behind them and killed them both, saving Krillin. Gohan had killed almost all of them, just the two of mine remained.

"T-thanks.", I told Gohan who had decapitated the two attacking me.

Gohan went back to Cell, who was thoroughly pissed. Ha, he deserved what he was getting. We all watched in hope as Gohan beat Cell. Cell was getting angrier and angrier by the second. None of his attacks were hurting, or even phasing, Gohan. The other humans were trying to get Hercule to fight again.

:'Would it be bad if I killed that Hercule dude?':, I asked Trunks, using the bond. (:' ': is the bond.)

:'As tempting as it sounds, I don't think you should.':, Trunks told me.

Gohan had punched Cell. Hard. Cell stumbled back. Wait, what's he doing? Oh, that's disgusting! Cell regurgitated Eighteen, and he reverted to his second form. Well, there's a silver lining at the edge of every bug's puke I guess. Still disgusting. I heard the humans scream something about Cell, that he was getting bigger. I looked at Cell and my hearing started to work again. I covered my ears before. Cell said he was going to self-destruct.

'Crap. Perfect! Just perfect! As soon as we agree to do something soon, Cell has to go and kill us! (FORESHADOWING)', I thought, getting angered.

But Goku stepped up to Cell. He said goodbye to us, saying he was going to get Cell away from Earth. Gohan and Krillin started shouting at Goku not to do it, but it was too late. Goku Instant Transmissioned off Earth, taking Cell with him. It turns out Goku took him to Kin Kai's planet. Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, and Cell all died. At least it was over, but losing Goku was terrible.

:'At least it's finally over.':, Trunks said.

I didn't respond. Wait, who? That's Cell! A yellow energy beam flew towards us, but it ignored everyone. But it went straight through Trunks's heart. I looked over to see him fall.

"No!", I had screamed rushing over to him.

He coughed up blood, then that was it. Trunks was dead. My Trunks was **dead.** I screamed more than I ever did. I didn't care if he could be revived, if we even lived to summon Shenron that is. He was dead. I saw that Vegeta had tried to attack Cell, but failed. Screaming at the top of my lungs, I felt my hair rise up. I was doing it. The others stared in at me in shock. I had finally done it. I was a Super Saiyan!

_**OoOoO**_

**I hope you guys liked it! And I have another OC story called 'Expect the Unexpected', it's pretty good in my opinion. If you could check it out, that would be awesome! Hm, don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! See you guys later!**


	17. Peace

**Wow, hi! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I never really have ideas for this story anymore. I'm too busy with Obstacles and Once upon a December. I abandoned two others, don't be surprised if I abandon this one too. But, I'll try to keep this one. Hm, I don't own anything but my OC, you can't take/use her without permission! Read on!**

_**OoOoO**_

Everyone stared at me in shock. I smirked, walking past them all. Gohan held his broken arm, standing by Vegeta, who was unconscious.

"Wait! I need to stop Cell!", Gohan told me.

"Gohan. He killed Trunks. I have to make him pay. But don't worry, you can kill him.", I said, not looking at Gohan.

"But Trunks can be revived!", Krillin shouted, trying to derail me from my goal.

"I know that Krillin. But it doesn't matter anymore. I bet that if Cell killed Eighteen, you would want revenge, too.", I said, walking towards Cell.

We said nothing, no witty banter, no arrogance, instead we just got into fighting stance. Rushing at Cell, we exchanged punches. After a couple minutes, I got the upper hand. My hands cupped together as I jack-hammered Cell's neck, sending him flying. He fired a yellow energy wave at me, but it barely made a scratch. I'm still not sure at how Cell was in his perfect form after Eighteen was vomited up, but he was. Then I got an idea.

"Hey Gohan, it's okay if Cell is weaker than when he fights you, right?", I asked, in the air.

"As long as he dies, I don't care.", Gohan replied.

I after-imaged in front of Cell and laid Hell onto him. Flurries of punches and kicks were dealt, then finished with a Finish Buster. What? I learned it after watching Trunks use it. While Cell was distracted, I punched his stomach as hard as I could without impaling him. Sniggering at Cell's reaction, he coughed up Android Seventeen. Cell fell onto his knees, cursing at me. I dragged the android by the bandana on his neck and put him by the others. Cell stood up, but he didn't revert to his first form. But his strength decreased exponentially.

"You done?", Gohan asked. 

"Yep. Not much of a fight though. Just kill him off already.", I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Gohan stepped up to beat Cell. The little Saiyan charged a Kamehameha. Cell did the same, still boasting that Cell could beat him. I walked over to Yamcha, who had Trunks slung over his shoulder.

"I'll take him.", I said, looking at the fighter.

He handed Trunks's corpse to me. Gohan and Cell continued with their Kamehameha struggle. I watched the bout, amazed by how strong Gohan is. I heard Piccolo say something about us needing to help Gohan and saw him and others launching energy waves at him. I placed Trunks on the ground and joined in the fight. Cell got distracted and Gohan took power over the struggle. Cell screamed as he was vaporized. Thank Kami it was over. Finally over. But still, there's the androids...and Trunks. Poor Trunks. We all flew to the Lookout, going to revive everybody. I looked down at Trunks. He looks like he's asleep. I could feel someone's eyes on me, but I didn't care.

"It's a good thing we already got the Dragon Balls all together.", Gohan said, after getting healed by Dende.

"Yeah.", I muttered, placing Trunks on the ground of the Lookout.

After Dende healed them, the androids flew off. Good. Dende summoned Shenron, then wished back all of Cell's victims. I watched as Trunks woke up, staring confused at everyone. Before he noticed, I powered down. I want it to be a surprise.

::Welcome back.:: I said, using telepathy.

::Hey, what happened?:: Trunks asked.

::Tell you later.:: I responded.

It turns out that Krillin had wished for the androids to not have bombs in their chests. I-I don't even know. After he did that, the two robots jumped out from the wall of one of the buildings. Oh, they're related. That explains so much, but so little. Anyway, they left and Goku said he didn't want to come back to life. We all left after that, not seeing any reason to stay. When Trunks and I got back to Capsule Corp., Bulma said that he was off skulking somewhere. Odd. She asked what had happened after the camera that was filming died. So, I explained what happened to the two of them. Bulma looked terribly sad when I told her that Goku wasn't going to come back. I walked out of the room, Trunks following.

"What did you want to show me?", he asked when we arrived at the backyard.

"I'll show you. Close your eyes.", I told him, turning away.

When he did so, I powered up.

"You can open your eyes now!", I told him, laughing at his reaction.

"Heh, surprised much?", I asked.

"You're a Super Saiyan...That's amazing! When did it happen?", he asked.

"Right after you died.", I admitted, looking Trunks dead in the eyes.

"Oh.", Trunks replied, looking away.

After that, we came to the conclusion that we would leave to go back to the future the next day. Walking to the room I stayed in, I collapsed on the bed. I rolled onto my back and sighed.

'Kami I'm tired.', I thought, closing my eyes.

When I fell into a nap, the door to the room was slammed open. I awoke, startled, and saw who it was.

I had been Trunks.

_**OoOoO**_

**Yay! I hope you guys liked this chapter! And, if you like the band MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE (MCR), check out pikachuhascometostealyoursou l! She's my best friend, and she writes amazing stuff! Hm, this story is almost over! Should I do a sequel? Maybe. Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! And check out pikachuhascometostealyoursou l! See you guys!**


	18. Bar Fight

**Hey! And yes, I did delete the original chapter. NEVER MENTION IT AGAIN. I had no idea what I was thinking when I typed it, so let's just pretend it was like a bad dream. Anyway, for one person's request, I will be doing a version of Super Android 13, but with Kairi in it. And I really bet you won't expect what will happen in the next couple chapters! I can't believe that we reached 40 reviews and 4,000+ views, that's amazing! Well, I'm not really sure what else to say...I don't own anything but Kairi!**

**The Perfect Replica: (tries not to die laughing) **

**Guest: Yeah...Sorry about that...**

_**OoOoO**_

"Trunks?", Kairi asked, confused.

"Hey, um...since Cell died and the androids are as good as dead, do you wanna go somewhere?", Trunks asked her, catching Kairi off guard.

"You mean like, with the other-", Kairi started to say, but was cut off.

"No, I mean, just you and me.", he stated, "Like a, um, date.".

Kairi started to blush after he said that, but then started smiling.

"Sure! When?", Kairi replied, now standing.

"How about in an hour? I can't tell you where we go though, but it won't be formal.", Trunks stated.

Kairi agreed and Trunks left. Hurrying, Kairi took a shower and changed into a black t-shirt with no sleeves and that has a purple flower made mostly of glitter stemming from the bottom, a pair of dark blue jeans, and dark brown boots that go above her ankle with buckles on the ankles and small heels. Brushing her hair, she thought that something was missing.

"I know!", Kairi exclaimed, figuring it out.

She put two thick, black bangles on her left wrist and happily skipped to the living room to wait for Trunks.

**Ten Minutes Pass (Trunks takes more time than Kairi!) \(^.^)/**

Trunks walked into the living and noticed Kairi sitting in a chair with her legs crossed. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket, black jeans, and sneakers. Also, Trunks had a watch on his right wrist.

"Ready?", he asked.

"Yup!", Kairi replied, standing up.

The two left Capsule Corp. and started walking down the street. The city was engulfed by orange as the sun set, and the streets were crowded with people wanting to get back home after a long day of work.

Trunks grabbed Kairi's hand after seeing her get pushed back by other people.

::Where are we going?::, Kairi asked, looking at the back of Trunks's head with a confused expression.

::We'll be there in a minute.::, Trunks replied, helping her weave through the crowds on the street.

A few minutes passed and they reached their destination. _Haymitch's_, a bar.

"A bar?", Kairi asked when they walked in.

Trunks nodded and they sat down by the bartender. They both ordered a beer and started drinking.

"This is fun.", Kairi pointed out, finishing her alcohol.

"Agreed.", Trunks said, taking a swig of his.

They continued drinking and talking about some random things for a few minutes. Trunks left to go to the bathroom, leaving Kairi. She ordered another beer and started drinking more. After a couple seconds, a few men approached her.

"Well, look what we got here.", a man said, walking up to Kairi.

Two other stood next to him, admiring Kairi.

"Would you mind not doing that?", Kairi said, taking a swig from the glass bottle.

The man with the most muscle took Trunks's seat next to her, "What's your sign?", he asked.

Kairi look at him with an unamused face, "Stop.".

The other men there laughed, "Why don't I buy you a drink?", the man tried again.

"Already got one Mr. Oh-so Very Observant.", Kairi said, making the men laugh again and taking another swig.

_**OoOoO**_

Trunks walked out of the bathroom and stopped.

'Wait. Something's not right...', Trunks thought, sensing that something was off.

He hurried back to where Kairi was and found the three men flirting with her. Kairi noticed him and smirked. Trunks scowled as he told the men to get away from Kairi.

"Oh, you want us to leaven her alone? Fine. Ooh, what's this?", the muscle man said, noticing Kairi's tail.

He grabbed it, making Kairi let out a small 'eep' noise. Squeezing it, Kairi had a pained expression and dropped the bottle on the ground, shattering it. Seeing the man do that, Trunks broke the man's arm and threw him into an unoccupied table. The two other men ran at Trunks, but he punched on in the gut and he hit another on the head with a glass bottle. Kairi recovered and paid the bartender, then dragged Trunks out of the bar.

"What was that?!", she shouted, scaring Trunks.

"One of them hurt you...did they do anything else?", Trunks asked.

"Well, the one who grabbed my tail kept trying to hit on m-", Kairi started to say, but ended up not finishing do to Trunks almost storming back into the bar with a look of pure rage in his eyes.

They left the area and went to a popular tourist attraction. It was one of those buildings when you go up to the top and look at the city from afar. Little did they know they were being followed.

"Wow, the view is amazing!", Kairi exclaimed when they got to the top.

Trunks nodded. The two stood there, admiring the view. But it all went wrong with the man that was at the bar and his cohorts found them. The muscle man hit an unsuspecting Kairi on the head with a lead pipe, sending her falling down. Trunks thought something was wrong. And that's when he heard Kairi screaming. Looking down, he saw in horror as she collided with a moving car.

_**OoOoO**_

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I bet some of you weren't expecting this! And I would like to thank The Perfect Replica for helping me with this! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to REVIEW! See ya!**


	19. Murder On Hatred's Lane

**Hey, back again! I bet you guys weren't expecting that to happen! :3 Yeah, I don't know how long the story will be until it's over. But I will work my hardest to make the chapters really good! Seriously, if anyone has any ideas to make it longer that would make sense, please tell me, because when I type the last chapter, I will be crying. I'm not kidding, I cried when I typed the last chapter to 'Expect the Unexpected' and that wasn't as special as this story. Sigh, I don't have much to say, other than I only own Kairi and nothing else. Well, read on...**

**_OoOoO_**

"Kairi, no!", Trunks screamed, seeing her hit the car. 

He looked around and saw the man with the pipe and threw him down the stairs that they climbed to get to the top of the building. After that he flew down as fast as he could and saw that the person driving stopped and was calling an ambulance.

"Don't bother!", Trunks shouted, scaring the woman and picking up an unconscious Kairi.

Trunks picked up Kairi, mentally hurting himself because he knew that it was making her more in pain. Running as fast as he could, he barged into 'Pinpoint Hospital'. Almost screaming, he told the receptionist what was wrong and doctors ran out and put Kairi on a stretcher. Giving Trunks a small terrified glance, Kairi fell unconscious again.

Walking slowly to where Kairi was taken, Trunks placed a shaky hand on the door, whispering her name.

_A Half Hour Later_

Bulma ran in, followed not closely by Vegeta.

"Mother? Father? How did-", Trunks asked, confused.

"We saw it on the news. What exactly happened?!", Bulma told him, freaking out.

Trunks told them, quiet voiced, obviously trying not to re-live it. Bulma nodded and left, leaving the father and son alone. There was complete silence for a few minutes, until one of them finally spoke.

"So...what did the doctor say?", Vegeta asked uncomfortably.

"T-they don't know yet. T-they said she should've d-died, but she didn't.", Trunks told him, running his fingers through his lavender hair nervously, "I-I couldn't tell them about the Saiyan genetics", he said right before a shaky sigh.

Vegeta mumbled something about healing tanks and stupid humans. He placed a hand on Trunks's shoulder, uncomfortable.

'What do I say?', Vegeta thought, "She'll be okay.".

"She won't. I know she won't. Nothing has ever gone right and it certainly isn't going to now.", Trunks said, staring at the floor and shaking his head.

Vegeta sighed, knowing that Trunks could barely be helped at all. He walked away and sent Bulma back in, secretly both happy and a little remorseful. Bulma walked in and tried to help Trunks, but he still didn't listen.

"I-I've never been so terrified in my life. Not even with the androids.", Trunks admitted, pacing around the empty hall shakily.

Bulma sighed and tried to comfort him. She left a little bit later, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

_About Ten Minutes Later_

Machines were hooked up to Kairi, beeping every other second. Once the doctors said it was okay, Trunks walked in and his face went from scared to horrified. Almost her entire left side was in casts, which was where she had landed.

"Kairi...", Trunks whispered, walking next to her bed.

He stood their silent, just watching her. Every few minutes she would make a little whimper of pain, then go to being silent. After a few more minutes, her eyes opened slightly, then squinted closed in pain. Trunks smiled for a moment, then realized how much pain she must've been in.

"T-Trunks?", she asked weakly, seeing him.

"Shh. Save your energy.", Trunks told her.

Faintly nodding, Kairi remained quiet and smiled weakly.

"Do you remember what happened?", he asked.

Kairi shook her head with a pained expression. Trunks told her what happened, making her scared.

"But don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you", Trunks said, kissing her forehead right before she passed out again.

He walked out and left her alone. But then he saw the man who had caused her to be in that condition being led to his own room in a wheelchair. The hair on Trunks's neck stood up and he was filled with pure rage. Storming into the man's room after the doctor left, he punched his face.

"What was that for?!", the man shouted.

"You could have killed her!", Trunks screamed.

"Who?! Oh, you mean that girl?! Hah!", the man laughed, right before being punched in the gut.

Trunks said nothing and started beating the living shit out of the man, hatred in his eyes. The man screamed, but no one came there.

_**OoOoO**_

Kairi opened her eyes again and could hear the man screaming due to Saiyan's enhanced hearing. She was smirking until she heard Trunks shouting at him.

'Oh Kami, he's gonna kill him!', Kairi thought.

She stood up shakily and leaned on the wall for dear life. Limping slowly, Kairi got to the two, just when Trunks was about to kill him.

"Trunks Brief, stop!", Kairi shouted with all that she could have used.

Trunks's blood ran cold when he heard Kairi. He turned around fast and saw her in the doorway, leaning on it, and shaking violently.

"Trunks Brief, don't you dare kill him.", Kairi said with a harsh tone.

"But Kairi, he hurt you! He almost killed you!", Trunks screamed.

The other man laughed at the two and reached in his pocket for a knife, then threw it at Kairi and it made it's target. In her stomach. Kairi coughed up blood and fell back. Trunks saw this and beat the man even more, breaking bones and giving him scratches.

::Trunks, don't kill him!:: Kairi commanded, using the bond.

::I have to.:: Trunks replied, not looking back at her.

Kairi lifted her head to see Trunks punch the man's chest three times in a row. One of the man's ribs punctured his heart, and after a couple seconds, it ripped itself to shreds. Trunks continued to beat the man, blood all around his hands.

"S-someone help..HELP!", Kairi screamed to alert someone, right before she fell unconscious.

Trunks looked back at her and realized she saw him kill the man. A nurse ran, followed by two doctors. The nurse took Kairi back to her room and hooked more I.V.'s up. The two doctors had to drug Trunks to make him pass out and another took him to his own room. The remaining doctors put the man in a body bag and took him away.

_**OoOoO**_

**Oh my God, that was intense. I had my best friend Jill help with this one. Her fanfic account is pikachuhascometostealyoursou l. Check it out, you'll love her story! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! See you guys!**


	20. Can't Just Say You're Sorry

**Hi! The first thing I heard when I started typing this, 'Keep the tree warm Sandy!', from Spongebob Squarepants...LOL. I'm Dirty Dan! Who is Dirty Dan anyway? Or what...Dun Dun Dun! Teehee, I'm hyper! Who are Dirty Dan and Pinhead Larry?! ANYWAY, if you can guess who the people who interrogated him are, you are my new favorite person ever! Well, I don't own anything except Kairi! Read on!**

_**OoOoO**_

Laying unconscious, Kairi woke up after hours of being out. Her thoughts were scrambled, but straightened out after a few minutes; also remembering what happened recently. Absent mindlessly, her right hand grazed the wound on her stomach, causing mild pain. Then her blood ran cold when she realized what Trunks did.

'Trunks...why did you kill him?!', Kairi thought, glaring at the ceiling.

But everything went downhill from there when Kairi thought about the consequences for his actions. Trunks could be put in for life, or even to death if it was severe enough. And if that happened, he couldn't be revived again. Pulling the covers up quickly, causing more pain, tears began to fall from her face.

_**OoOoO**_

When Trunks woke up, he was tied to a chair in front of a long metal table. The room was small, and lit with only two lights that were hung from the ceiling. He noticed two men. One had blonde hair, sunglasses, and a completely black outfit. The other had dark brown hair and a green vest with a white under shirt and gray jeans. Both had combat boots.

"You're awake.", the brown-haired man said, standing in front of the table.

Trunks didn't answer him. The other man was leaning against the wall, only watching.

"You know you killed that man, right?", the same man asked.

Trunks didn't respond. That's when he heard a beeping noise. Looking to his left, he saw a lie detector machine that he was hooked up to.

'Great. I'm being interrogated.', the lavender-haired man thought.

"Do you or do you not know?", the man asked again, although nervously, looking to the other man for a split second.

"Yes. I do know.", Trunks answered, a bit annoyed, "Might I ask your names?".

"Oh, mine is Chris R-", the brown-haired man started before being cut off by the blonde.

"You aren't supposed to say your name unless completely necessary! Let alone mine!", the man with the sunglasses almost shouted.

"Oh..sorry captain..", the person known as Chris said.

"You're going to be marked down for that.", the blonde told him, making Chris frown.

Continuing the interrogation, Trunks answered all the questions truthfully. All in all, it took about twenty minutes. He wasn't put into jail, considering that the man he killed was actually an escaped convict in disguise, which surprised Trunks. All he had to do was pay a fine, which he did, and they let him free.

_**OoOoO**_

Kairi was laying under the covers, completely hidden. The ideas of Trunks had gone through her head, taking their toll. She kept trying to figure out why he had killed that man. But she just prayed that the police let him off easy. Sighing heavily, despite the mild pain it brought, Kairi lifted the covers up a small bit so that her face was showing. The next thing she saw was Trunks, just standing there and watching. She started screaming in shock. 

"Calm down!", Trunks told Kairi, genuinely surprised.

Kairi stopped screaming, then just glared at him.

"What is wrong with you?!", Kairi shouted, sitting up.

"W-what do you mean?", Trunks asked, already knowing the answer.

Y

"You killed him! What is wrong with you?! Do you know how pissed off I am at you?!", Kairi answered him, now kneeling on the bed, causing a lot of pain that she didn't care about.

"He almost killed y-".

"No! Don't give me that! We made that pact before, that we wouldn't kill any innocent life! And you broke it!", Kairi shouted.

"He wasn't innocent! He was an escaped convict!", Trunks told her, not surprising her at all.

Kairi sighed and took a deep breath, "Do you know how scared I was?", she asked in a weak voice.

"What?", Trunks asked, not knowing what she meant.

"You could have been sentenced to life, or even death if it was deemed manslaughter!", Kairi shouted, staring up at him.

"I-I'm sorry...", Trunks said with a sad look on his face.

Kairi shook her head, "I was terrified. I didn't know if you were okay or not. I don't like that feeling.", she told him.

Trunks apologized once again and gently hugged her. But she didn't want it and pushed him away.

"No Trunks. You can't just come in here and say that you're sorry and then hug me! I am still so livid and just...go...", Kairi said, her right arm pointing to the door.

"W-what?", Trunks asked, looking confused and a tiny bit depressed.

"Go. Please leave Trunks.", Kairi told him, arm still pointing to the door.

Trunks nodded sadly and walked out. Closing the door quietly, he could hear Kairi sobbing faintly. His head shook and he walked out of the hospital and into the pouring rain. He continued walking for another two hours, not even knowing where he was. By the time he stopped, it was dark and the rain came down even more. Then he realized something. He was lost.

_**OoOoO**_

**If you can tell me who interrogated Trunks, I swear that will make my day forever and you will be my favorite person ever! I'll give you a hint, the people are from an old survival horror game. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I will try to update soon! Don't forget to review! See you later!**


	21. Reunion With An Old Friend

**Happy One Year Anniversary! I can't believe that Purple Eyes is one year old! Really! It's been a whole year since Kairi was unleashed! -sigh- It's just unbelievable! Anyway, I don't own anything except Kairi! Read on! And I would like to thank my friend Bergen for helping me so much with this!**

_**OoOoO**_

Trunks looked around for a moment, trying to find shelter. It wasn't easy, considering the pouring rain was blocking his vision. Finding an abandoned building, Trunks walked in and leaned against a wall. Shivering, he sank onto the ground and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

'Now what do I do?', Trunks asked himself.

His vision went blurry, then adjusted, but white dots were in his sight. Feeling sick, Trunks tried to steady himself when he started shaking.

"This must be some side effect to that one drug they knocked me out with before...", Trunks said, not being able to see at all.

Within the minute, he passed out.

_**OoOoO**_

_Trunks was a room with small flames around him. Someone stepped into his line of sight._

"_Who are you?", he called out, confused._

"_It's me Trunks. Don't you remember?", the man said._

"_G-Gohan? Is that you?", Trunks asked, wide-eyed._

_Future Gohan nodded, smiling. He told Trunks that he already knew what had happened._

"_To be honest, I'm a little disappointed.", Gohan told him, shaking his head._

"_I had to do it! He deserved it!", Trunks said trying to defend his case._

_The flames in the room grew, surprised Trunks. He said that the man deserved it again and the fire rose to his knees. Coming to the conclusion that when he said something like that, the flames would rise, he avoided that._

"_Trunks? What did the man do to deserve death?", Gohan asked him._

"_He...he almost killed Kairi...", Trunks answered quietly, looking down._

"_And you thought that was bad?"._

_"Very! She doesn't deserve to die!", Trunks shouted, surprising himself and Gohan._

_Gohan asked him if there was anything else, to which Trunks answered that the man had escaped from prison. The older man told the purple-haired one that the man would've been killed anyway, so that it wasn't so bad._

"_Well, everyone makes mistakes sometimes. But I'm not angry.", Gohan told Trunks._

"_I guess it was a mistake.", Trunks said, not talking to anyone in particular; the flames also went down a little. _

"_As long as you think that. But, can you tell me why you _wanted _to kill him?", Gohan asked, folding his arms. _

"_Well...I care about Kairi...A lot. To be honest I can't even bear to see her right now in her state. She has casts on her left leg and arm and she looks like she is in so much pain.", Trunks admitted, sighing heavily. _

"_Ah. I know that feeling.", Gohan said, surprising Trunks, "There was this one girl, Videl. She died though. But she's in Heaven now and we see each other occasionally.", Gohan said with a faint smile._

_Gohan was trying to get Trunks to realize that he was wrong about killing the man then. Not wanting to be convinced, it took some time. After a few minutes, Trunks finally saw that he was wrong and the flames had disappeared from the small room, leaving just the two. _

"_What should I do?", Trunks asked, confused._

"_Probably apologize. I mean, you'll get nowhere if you don't.", Gohan told him, shrugging._

"_But Kairi said that apologizing wouldn't work.", Trunks pointed out._

"_Does she know why you killed that man?", Gohan asked, earning a 'no' from Trunks, "Then tell her. I'm sure that she'll forgive you then."._

_Trunks sighed, "I'll try."._

"_Good.", Gohan said, smiling, "Now wake up. You have a job to do."._

"_Yeah. And Gohan?", Trunks began._

_"Yeah?"._

"_Thanks. For everything. With training me and other stuff.", Trunks told Gohan._

_Gohan nodded, "Yep.". _

_**OoOoO**_

And with that, Trunks woke up. He looked outside and saw that he was out for about two hours. It was pitch black outside. Standing up, Trunks walked out and started flying back to 'Pinpoint Hospital'.

_**OoOoO**_

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I will try so much to update more! And I would really like to thank all the reviews and my friends that helped me with this and all my loyal readers! You guys really mean a lot to me! Well, review please! See you later!**


	22. Apologies Are In Order

**Hi! I hope this chapter is good, I'm afraid that it'll be too sappy. I have something up my sleeve to hopefully freak you guys out! Um, I'm not sure what else to put. I own nothing but Kairi! Read on my loyal, awesome readers!**

_**OoOoO**_

Trunks landed outside Pinpoint and walked in, determined to have Kairi forgive him. Exiting the elevator and walking to her room, Trunks opened the door and walked in. Opening his mouth to speak, he stopped himself after seeing that Kairi was asleep.

"Hey, wake up.", Trunks said, poking Kairi's face.

Kairi opened one eye to see who it was and immediately grumbled.

"Not now. Need sleep. Go away.", Kairi mumbled as she rolled onto her stomach, causing slight discomfort.

"No.", Trunks said, crouching down and moving her head so that she faced him.

Kairi stared at Trunks with a glare, signaling she didn't want him by her at the moment.

"Let go of my head.", Kairi demanded.

Trunks didn't listen to her and kept her looking at him. Minutes passed by and Trunks didn't know what to say. He could clearly see that the female was pissed off.

"Kairi, do you know why I killed that man?", Trunks asked, looking her dead in the eye.

"You were angry and stupid.", Kairi replied, unamused.

"Do you know why I was angry?", Trunks asked with no reply, "Well?".

"...No...", Kairi told him.

"Exactly.", Trunks said, "I wasn't angry. I was pissed, okay? I don't care if you don't want to know why but just hear me out. That man hurt you, sent you hurtling into a car. I saw you beyond injured. I thought that you were going to die. And I thank Kami that you didn't. You were being worked on for so long, and I couldn't do anything. I hadn't felt that helpless in awhile. It was terrible.", Trunks told her.

Kairi had a softer expression by then, "But..why?", she asked, looking at Trunks.

Trunks pulled her into a hug, "Because I care about you. I care about you so much. I couldn't stand that he hurt you. I never wanted to hurt or even kill anyone besides the androids before. As soon as I saw him in this hospital, I couldn't control myself. I just snapped.", Trunks admitted, "And I am so sorry.".

Pulling away for a moment, Kairi looked up at Trunks. She could see in his eyes that he was truly sorry. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she returned the embrace and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"It's okay. And..I care about you, too.", Kairi told Trunks, slightly muffled.

Trunks lessened up and looked down at her, grinning like an idiot. She saw him and started smiled at how ridiculous he looked. They both started laughing after Kairi said that she never saw him smile like that. Picking her up, Trunks set Kairi back onto her back, claiming that she would be causing herself more pain if she wasn't on it.

"Hey Trunks?", Kairi asked, looking at him lazily.

"Yeah?", Trunks replied, looking down at her, a bit concerned.

"How long am I gonna be in here?".

"I'm not sure. But don't worry about it. Okay?", Trunks told Kairi.

Kairi smiled wide and nodded. Her eyes closed and her breathing relaxed. Trunks saw that Kairi fell back asleep. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and left the hospital.

_**OoOoO**_

Trunks landed in Capsule Corps backyard and took out a case of capsules.

'Need to do a check-up.', Trunks thought, throwing a capsule that produced the time machine.

Inspecting it, Trunks walked all around it to make sure that nothing was broken. All he found was a bit of rust, which he didn't know how it was there. Climbing inside, Trunks checked the fuel level to make sure that there was still some left for one more trip, which there was. He climbed out and went to get some oil to get the rust off. After he finished that, Trunks noticed the small writing that his mother wrote before his and Kairi's second trek to the past. It was a small writing of the word '_HOPE'. _Trunks smiled, seeing the hand prints that he and Kairi made under the word. Trunks put the time machine back into it's capsule and put the capsule back into it's case.

A few hours passed and Trunks noticed that it was already night. Walking slowly to the room he stayed in, he changed into sleepwear and went to bed, remembering to go back to the hospital in the morning.

_**OoOoO**_

**Yes, yes, I know it wasn't the best ending, but I wasn't sure what else to put in this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, because it actually didn't take that long to type. One issue I'd like to address is about when this story ends. I am 100% sure that I will make a sequel, but it'll be an indirect one. It'll be in the Majin Buu saga with Kid Kairi in it. But I'm not entirely sure that I'll make a direct sequel. I'm not sure yet, but I would love feedback to what I should do. If you guys could help me make the decision, that would be amazing! I just need a little help. Expect to have another chapter about tomorrow, or at the latest by like Thursday. Or Friday if I'm super lazy and/or busy. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you guys later! Don't forget to review!**


	23. False

_**Hey my awesome, loyal people! We've reached almost 6,000 views on this story! I can't believe it! Isn't that awesome! And I would like to thank a Guest who reviewed for giving me help on the sequel! And a thank you to everyone who has helped me with this! Hm, I don't know what else. I own nothing, except for Kairi! Read on!**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Trunks and Kairi were back in the future time-line. Hearing about an android attack, the two set out to confront and finally beat them. Flying to the scene, Trunks and Kairi were standing in front of the androids. Kairi rushed at 17, and Trunks to 18. Landing a punch to his face, 17 stumbled back, surprised, then punched Kairi back. 18 and Trunks were trading blows, each hitting each other. Trunks landed a swift kick to 18's ankles, sending her to the ground. Kairi gained the upper-hand in her fight with 17. After-imaging after dodging another one of his attacks, she jack-hammered his head and sent him flying to the ground. 18,who's back was being held down by Trunks's foot, looked over to 17 and they both nodded._

_Jumping up suddenly, 17 landed a powerful uppercut to Kairi's jaw, making her stumble back and fall. Trunks, who was distracted, was sent flying into a building by 18. He slowly got to his feet, then saw 18 hovering in that air a few feet away. In her palms was a charged Infinity Bullet, an attack of 18's that fires a barrage of Ki attacks. Before Trunks could react, the attack made contact with him and he was sent flying through more buildings, one after another. Finally stopping, Trunks had scratches and bruises all over himself. He got to his feet weakly and saw in the air that 17 was strangling Kairi._

_Eyes filling with hatred and a bit of worry, Trunks rushed at the two, screaming for 17 to stop. Before he could reach him though, 18 held Trunks back and forced him to watch 17 beat Kairi. Going at a rapid speed, 17 landed almost all of his attacks after he let Kairi go. Barely able to do so, Kairi ran out of sight as fast as she could. _

_17 pursued her and brought her back into view. Trunks struggled in vain to try and go help Kairi as he watched her getting beaten more and more. 18 strengthened her hold on Trunks after he started to struggle even more. Kairi held her hands in front of her face to block another one of 17's attacks, which she did successfully. When his fist hit her arms, it sent shock waves going through them from the impact._

_Kairi jumped and flew into the air and charged a Firework Flash, despite protests from Trunks. It didn't even make it's target. 17 after-imaged behind Kairi and grabbed her jaw forcefully and the shoulder opposite his arm. Struggling as much as she could, Kairi tried in vain to get away from 17, knowing what he would do. Trunks just watched in horror and 17 snapped Kairi's neck. Barely managing to get out of 18's grasp, Trunks flew down and caught Kairi's body. She was already gone; her spirit in Otherworld. Gently putting her down, a tear ran down his face. Trunks stood up and glared furiously at the androids, who were laughing maniacally. They fired a double energy wave at Trunks, who fired a Finish Buster. _

"_When you disappeared, don't you think we got stronger, too?!", the androids shouted simultaneously, "Did you honestly think you could win?!"._

_Within a matter of a minute, the androids overpowered Trunks. Right before he was overtaken, he gave one last glance to Kairi's body. Then it was over._

_**OoOoO**_

Trunks jerked awake, breathing heavily and sweat beading down his face. Sitting up, the memory of the nightmare flooded into his mind. He did nothing but sit in shock after he remembered it. A few minutes passed and he got up and did a normal morning routine. After another twenty minutes, Trunks headed out and to Pinpoint again.

When he got to Kairi's room, he didn't find her there. He noticed that the window was open. Running and asking a nurse if she had seen her, the nurse just shook her head. Trunks tried to sense Kairi's energy, but she was suppressing it.

'Well, time to use the handy dandy bond again.', Trunks thought just before using it.

Sensing faintly where Kairi could be, Trunks ran and jumped out a window. He flew up to the roof top and saw Kairi standing there with her eyes closed and breathing in and out. He floated in the air, undetected. Kairi opened her suddenly and screamed, scaring Trunks a little. He noticed that her energy was spiking up. Watching closely, he saw her go Super Saiyan and stay like that for a minute. Energy almost depleted, Kairi, collapsed on the ground and started breathing heavily. Immediately dropping down, Trunks picked up Kairi, surprising her. She looked up at him and saw that he had a weird expression.

"Trunks? What's wrong?", Kairi asked, breathing slowing down to a normal speed.

"What? O-oh, yeah. I'm fine. What were you doing?", Trunks asked, avoiding what she asked.

"I was just testing how much energy I had. The more I have, the closer I am to getting out of this place.", she told him, making a face at the end of her statement.

"You don't like hospitals?".

"No. I hate them. With all the sick people and blood.", admitted Kairi.

Trunks carried Kairi back to her room, saying that she still needed to heal more until she could check out of Pinpoint. Gently putting her down on her bed, Trunks sat in the chair next to her bed. They continued to talk for a little while longer until Trunks brought up dreams.

"What about them?", Kairi asked.

"Uh. When was the last time you had a nightmare?", Trunks questioned.

"Let me think. About a week ago or so.", she told him.

"How bad was it?".

"I don't know. Not that bad. Why? Did you have one?", Kairi asked him, looking concerned.

Trunks nodded and told her about it, her eyes widening. Kairi told Trunks that that situation wouldn't happen and that they were stronger than the androids. Nodding again, Trunks said that Kairi was right.

Kairi placed a hand on Trunks's shoulder, "Everything is gonna be okay. We'll beat them.", she said with a supportive tone.

Trunks smiled and nodded. Kairi laid down and pulled the covers up. Saying that she should get some rest, Trunks watched as Kairi fell asleep. Smiling again, Trunks dozed off, still sitting next to Kairi's bed.

_**OoOoO**_

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! It's 10:00 PM, I have to get up early, and I still have two days until Spring Break! Woo. And to top that off, my lip cracked partly. Now it hurts to open it all the way. :( Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! And thank you for everyone who's helped me with this story and everything! Don't forget to review! See you guys later!**


	24. Sad Truth

**Hey! Long time no read! I got a POLL up regarding this story! So if you loyal readers would be as so kind to participate in it, thanks a bunch! And as you can see, there's a new pic for this story! The name is Tairi, which comes from Bergen. She was the one who invented the name for Trunks and Kairi. Anyway, the story should be over within the next, maybe five or six chapters or so, and I mean it. Which is scaring me to death. I do not want this story to be over, which I think is the cause of my long breaks in between chapters. Damn you inability to let this story end! Well, I am so gonna cry when this story ends, and I know I've been talking about it a lot, but I still can't believe it. I mean, Purple Eyes is over a year old, and I kinda grew attached to it. This is a really long beginning author's note, but I need it to be. I need to address a couple things, but don't worry, there will still be an actual story part to this chapter. First things first, the discussion of a sequel. I've already decided that I will do an indirect sequel, taking place in the Majin Buu saga(s). The topic for debate is that I've gotten an idea for a direct sequel. I don't know if that would be overkill or not though. That is what the poll is about. So please, please vote for that. Another one is, Purple Eyes is going to be over very soon. I know that I've already covered that, but I just need to stress it. For those of you who reviewed telling me to make this the last chapter, I can't do that. I may move quickly in the story and skip over parts, but not that much. We still have something very important to address in this and I have to do it. And I am very sorry if I come off like I'm trying to draw this out, which I was doing before. But I promise that I will go back onto track. Now, after so much talking, I bet that you guys want the actual chapter now, so on you read!**

_**OoOoO**_

Kairi got up and noticed that Trunks was still asleep. Sighing and smiling, Kairi kissed his forehead before heading out of the room. Not being noticed by any other people, Kairi made her way to the roof of the building. Opening her left palm, she sighed again and looked up into the sky.

"Time's almost up.", she said to herself in a shaky voice, "I don't want to leave here.".

Powering up again, Kairi went at full power. Being able to keep her power around, she realized that she'd be able to leave the hospital soon, both elated and terrified. But of course, she'd never say it. Walking slowly back to where Trunks was, she saw that he was awake.

"Hey! Where did you go?", Trunks asked, making Kairi put on a fake smile.

"Just off to test my power again. Although you should've sensed me! Is someone ignoring the basics again?", she joked, laughing weakly.

"I guess so!", Trunks laughed, smiling for once.

Kairi nodded and looked out the window, causing Trunks confusion.

"What is it?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kairi shook her head and laid down on the bed in the room, still looking out the window. Knowing that he was still staring, Kairi sighed and sat up, but didn't look at him.

"Trunks, I'm sorry.", Kairi said, clutching the bed sheets.

"What? For what? What did you do?", he asked.

"Everything. Do you remember when I agreed to help you fight the androids and why? And what I said what I would do after?", Kairi asked, holding onto the sheets tighter.

_**OoOoO **_

_**(flashback, 7 years ago, future time line)  
><strong>_

_Trunks and Kairi were standing on a cliff, overseeing a destroyed city, obviously decimated by the androids. Trunks's fists were clenched and he was shaking. Kairi looked at the city, barely even seeing it in actuality. _

"_I...I have to beat them. No matter what...I'm going to fight them!", Trunks shouted, glaring at the ground._

_Kairi didn't turn away from the city, "No Trunks."._

"_What?! But...Kairi...You should know how evil they are, too!", Trunks shouted again, looking over at Kairi, glaring._

_Kairi still didn't look away, "I do. But..you can't beat them...At least. Not alone.", Kairi said, looking over at Trunks, who didn't respond, "I'm..I'm going to help you.", she said, looking Trunks dead in the eye._

_Trunks stood there, speechless, until he finally thought of something to say, "But..why?"._

_Kairi looked back at the city, "Because, I know what they're like, as you said. And because I want a bit of revenge. But that's just a small part of it. If you divide it into three sections, revenge is 25 percent. Saving and helping Earth is another 25. But the other 50 is that I think it's what I'm supposed to do.", Kairi answered, sighing._

"_Supposed..to do? What does that mean?", Trunks asked, unclenching his fists and looking at Kairi._

"_You ask too many questions. Anyway, do you remember what I said about Hell? When we first met? And how people like me don't usually ever happen?", Kairi asked._

"_Y-yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?", he asked again, one eyebrow raised._

"_Well, people like me are actually born for a purpose. And they live out that purpose until they die. But if the purpose is fufilled, then they go back to either Heaven, or Hell. Wherever they were truly born. And I think that helping you beat the androids is mine.", Kairi responded, looking at the sky._

_Trunks nodded, not knowing the full extent of it. _

_**OoOoO**_

"So...you're going..back?", Trunks asked, looking at the ground.

Kairi stiffened and nodded, "I'm sorry. I never even should have gotten attached to you, it's only going to make it worse.", Kairi told Trunks, shaking her head.

Kairi stood up and headed for the door, hand on the handle. Before she could open the door, Trunks grabbed and held her from behind, making Kairi's arms go to her side.

"I'm not going to let that happen. I'm to find a way that can make you stay.", he said, "I'm not letting you go, Kairi.".

Kairi didn't respond, but just stood there. She grabbed his arms and made him release her. Turning around, Kairi looked at Trunks and pulled a weak smile.

"I'm not gone yet, am I?", she laughed weakly, hugging him.

Trunks hugged her back, "I know, but I'm going to find a way so that you'll stay.", he said, holding onto her tight.

They stayed like that for the next couple seconds, then Kairi released and left the room to go back to the roof of the building. Later on that, she was permitted to leave the hospital. Going back to Capsule Corp. with Trunks, Kairi entered the room she stayed in and stayed there. Trunks went to talk to someone else though.

_**OoOoO**_

**There you go, I might update tomorrow, I don't know. But PLEASE vote in the poll! Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! See ya! And a huge apology with that huge author's note in the beginning! .**


	25. Hopeful Suggestion

**Hey, I'm back with another one! Anyway, I'm also watching Teen Titans, quite enjoyable. Well, I have nothing else much to say, but I don't own anything except Kairi! Read on! And we have reached over 7,000 views!**

_**OoOoO**_

Trunks walked around Capsule Corp., trying to find the only person who might know what to do about the situation. Entering a room, he found exactly who he was looking for. Vegeta. Not getting a response from him, Trunks walked closer but stopped when Vegeta had talked.

"What do you want Trunks?", Vegeta asked, not looking at his son.

Trunks apologized for whatever he interrupted and continued to tell Vegeta the Kairi's situation and asked if he knew anything about it, considering that the Saiyans were more knowledgeable in many ways that humans weren't.

"I recall hearing about something like that. They're called Jigoku-Kodomo(1). In this situation, I don't think that there's anything that you can do for her. Although, I did learn that when the person is being taken back to where they were from, strange hands and a portal appear under their feet. The only solution I can think of for her problem, is to just beat them away and fly above so that she doesn't get sucked into the portal.", Vegeta said, being surprisingly helpful.

"Thank you, father!", Trunks said.

"Whatever.", Vegeta replied, leaving the room.

Trunks left the room and hurried to where he knew Kairi was. Opening the door, he found her reading a book. Telling her that he had good news, she looked up at him, skeptical. Telling her what it was, Kairi sighed.

"It's not going to be that easy Trunks. You don't think I would've come up with that idea?", Kairi asked, going back to reading her book.

Trunks sighed, "Yes well, it's a good idea still.".

Kairi smiled weakly, "I guess so. Huh, sword boy?", Kairi said.

"You haven't called me that in a long time. Besides, I don't think that should really qualify now, since I don't have a sword anymore.", Trunks said, scratching the back of his head.

Kairi looked up from the book again, "Well you'll just need a new sword, now won't you?", she laughed, smiling full time.

Trunks laughed too and sat in a chair. Kairi put the book back in it's case and went back to where she was.

"Now why haven't I seen you that happy in awhile?", Trunks asked, smiling.

"The real question is, is why haven't I seen you as happy as you are now?", Kairi asked, smiling back.

"Touche.".

The two laughed and Trunks stood up. Walking towards Kairi, he saw he look up at him, confused. Trunks grabbed her hand and led her outside. Trunks flew into the air, hand still holding Kairi's, and they flew to a rocky area. Landing, Kairi stared at Trunks.

"Why are we here?", she asked.

"Well, I just decided, that if we're doing somethings we used to, then I think we should spar. Just like before.", Trunks answered, stepping away from Kairi.

Kairi looked around, noticing that they were at their old training area. She smirked and got into her fighting stance when Trunks got into his.

"Ready, steady, go!", they shouted, rushing at each other.

Kairi dodged a fist coming at her face and swiped a leg at Trunks's, to which he jumped up and avoided. Trunks charged a Ki blast and sent it at Kairi. She took the blast and sent it away from herself, then landed a punch to Trunks's face. The man stumbled back and recovered quickly, right before he after-imaged and threw Kairi into a boulder. She struggled against the hold, thrashing about.

"Lemme go! C'mon, let go!", Kairi shouted, struggling still.

Before Trunks could react, Kairi backward kicked his shin, causing him to waver a bit. Going on the offense, Kairi after-imaged behind Trunks and knocked his feet out from under him. Trunks recovered quickly though, and the two exchanged blows in mid-air. About to kick her head, Trunks's leg connected with Kairi's arm, which she raised to avoid the true attack. Kairi landed a punch at Trunks's gut, to which he mimicked. Trunks flew back to the ground then.

"Alright, truce!", he said, holding his hands up.

"What?! I was just getting started!", Kairi complained, going back to the ground also.

"Yes well, I am waving the metaphorical white flag now. So deal with it!", Trunks said.

Kairi shot a small glare at him and playfully punched his arm before they returned to Capsule Corp.

_**OoOoO**_

**That one little number thing in the chapter is a literal translation of Hell Child. ****I hope you guys liked it! And I don't know about you, but I get to watch Shrek 2 now! Yay! Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter! (whenever it will be)**


	26. Going Back Home

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry about all the slow updates, it's just that I kinda lose interest with this fic and I'm busy thinking of ideas for the present time line one! I am seriously so excited to type that, because it's gonna so freaking fun to write Kairi as a kid with Trunks. Expect cuteness. That's all I'm saying. Yay! Anyway, I don't own anything but Kairi, so you can't take her! Read on!**

_**OoOoO**_

Landing outside of Capsule Corporation, Trunks grabbed Kairi's shoulder.

"Hey, you know we're leaving for the future tomorrow, right?", he asked when she turned to face her.

"For real?!", she shouted, obviously excited.

"For real.", he answered.

Kairi had a huge smile on her face as she gave Trunks a huge hug. Right before she bolted away to Kami knows where. He stood in the same spot for the next few moments, trying to figure out what made her so happy.

_**Next Day**_

Trunks and Kairi stood in front of the time machine, staring at it.

"Okay, we need to make sure that we have everything and nothing is malfunctioning.", Trunks said, looking at Kairi.

"On it!", she responded, climbing into the machine and disappearing from view.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, levitating to see what Kairi was doing after five minutes of wondering.

"What are you doing?", he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Checking for malfunctions of course!", she responded, her head popping up from a mess full of wires.

Trunks sighed and held the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, which one of us actually knows about scientific stuff, and which doesn't?", Trunks asked.

Kairi simply stared at Trunks.

"Get out of the time machine."

"No!"

Trunks sighed, "Come on and get out.", he said, grabbing Kairi's arm.

"Do I _have _to?", she asked, looking up at Trunks.

Trunks picked Kairi up and put her on the ground by the time machine before climbing into it himself. Standing by the machine, Kairi looked up.

"You know, I would be smarter actually!", she said.

Trunks brought his head up to face the girl, "What?", he asked, confused.

"I said that I would be smarter. Like with scientific stuff and all that.", Kairi said, looking at Trunks.

"I still don't really know what you mean."

"Well when I was younger, my parents told me that my education was one of the most important things. And if it wasn't for the whole mess that happened, I would be smarter."

"Okay.", Trunks said, going back to check the wiring, "Don't know where that came from.", he added quietly.

Kairi sat on the ground and stared plucking at the grass, bored out of her mind. Another few minutes passed by before she piped up again.

"Can I help with anything?", she asked.

Getting no response, Kairi stood up and started to walk around. Trunks got out of the time machine a few minutes later, looking around for Kairi. Walking around, he looked all over the place for her.

"Kairi?", he called, going into the air to get a better view.

Kairi was sitting in a tree, watching Trunks in the air. Quickly and silently, she hurried back to the time machine before Trunks had.

"Where were you?", he asked, seeing her lean against the machine.

"I was right here.", Kairi said, faking confusion at Trunks's question.

Trunks gave Kairi a weird look before shaking his head and mumbling to himself about 'being blind or something'.

_**A Few Hours Later  
><strong>_

Many of the Z-Fighters were gathered at Capsule Corp. to see the future people off. After saying their goodbyes, the two were about to get into their time machine. Seeing Vegeta behind a tree, Trunks made a hand sign, which Vegeta copied. Nodding to Kairi, she nodded back to Vegeta before she got into the machine. Within an instant, the duo was headed back to their home in the future.

_**OoOoO**_

**Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter! I'm thinking that there's gonna be about 3 more left till this story is done. And I seriously can't wait to type the sequel! I'm pumped! Anyway, don't forget to review! See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
